


Monokuma No Riddle

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: A bit of pre-game personalities mixed in, Assassin AU, Assassin Kaito, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Basically the plot of Akuma No Riddle with my V3 children, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone but Kokichi is an assassin, F/F, Gaaaaaaaay, Gay, He's not as oblivious as people think, I Ship It, Kaito has no idea what to do with feelings, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Past Character Death, Scars, kaito is so gay, so is Kokichi, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: At a private boarding school thirteen students are transferred into the academy's "10th Year Class Black"  Of these thirteen students, twelve are assassins from various backgrounds who are all tasked with assassinating the remaining student, a boy named Kokichi Ouma. If they succeed, they will be granted any wish they desire, but if they fail, they are expelled from the class. However, one of the assassins, Kaito Momota, has sworn to protect Kokichi from the other assassins.





	1. This World Is Filled With What?

Running. Keep running. Focus. Focus on the target. That’s your only job. Throw your knives at the targets, slip through the opposition. Jump through the window, throw your final knife. 

The shrill scream of a whistle ends the tunnel vision. 

“That completes the training!” His teacher called, “One fit candidate! Kaito Momota!” 

\---- 

“Year Ten, Class Black.” Kaiba, the director of this place, fiddled with a pair of dice in his hands, “You were practically raised in this dark little world of ours, so you must’ve at least heard of it.” True. But he never gave it much thought. He never really gaze anything much thought except for the sky at night, “You’ll soon be transferred to Class Black. Your objective is to kill the designated target before anyone else. The target will be another high school boy chosen for ulterior reasons. As for the rest of your carefully handpicked classmates, they’ll also be assassins!” His tone was so cheery, it was a little irritating, “Their backgrounds run the gamut. Some are trained professionals like yourself, some of them just find murder to be an act of pleasure. The student to complete the assignment will be rewarded with anything they could wish for. Money, power, whatever you can think of. So Kaito, just what is it that you most want?” 

“Nothing.” 

\---- 

Maybe that wasn’t entirely true. Kaito thought in the shower. Space was….interesting. Maybe. Maybe he’d ask to be rocketed into the atmosphere. Live up there for the rest of his life. He sighed, no that was childish. A dream left over from younger years that were long since over. 

“I’ve nothing to distract me.” He reminded himself, “My only concern, is to kill what must be killed.” He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. On his bed his phone buzzed with an email from Kaiba. What the hell did that bastard want now? Kaito flicked it open to see it was a riddle. 

THE WORLD IS FULL OF ______ 

Shortly afterwards his phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” He answered in disinterest. 

“Got an answer off the top of your head?” 

“Torment?” 

“BZZZ WRONG ANSWER! Torment!? You’re one morbid bastard huh?” 

“Is that the only reason you’re calling?” 

“No. You know how I told you, you’d be transferred because you were the most apt student? Well...that was a lie!” 

A lie. Lies….why did that sound familiar? He could picture someone saying that to him a long time ago. It’s a lie… 

“I simply chose the most psychologically damaged and messed up kid I could find!” Kaiba cackled, “Kaito, your life’s not worth a damn to anyone!” 

“Big surprise.” Kaito rolled his eyes, “And I don’t care.” 

“So will you kill to live? Or let live and die? Those are two of your options. Unless of course, you attempt to let live and live.” 

“You’re not making any damn sense, moron.” 

He hung up on the director. 

\---- 

Hope’s Peak High School….

The offspring of the most elite attend this academy. Children of politicians, pop stars, the rich. Anyone with a bit of cash. Kaito was told it would take a few days for all the other class black students to arrive. So until then he was going to familiarize himself with the layout of the place. He walked towards what was supposed to be his homeroom. The door was slightly ajar, instantly put him on edge. As he walked closer he could hear a soft voice reading aloud. 

“Student number one, Kaito Momota. Student number two, Miu Iruma. Number three, Maki Harukawa…” He leaned in the doorway, peering into the room. 

It was a boy. A young boy. With pale skin and a checkered scarf around his neck. The sunlight glinted off his dark purple hair, giving him a sort of halo effect. Similar colored eyes were firmly locked on the paper in front of him as he read.

“Number 13, me, Kokichi Ouma.” He laid it down on his desk and sighed, “No matter what….I will graduate…” The boy must’ve noticed him then because he turned towards him with a semi surprised look on his face, “Oh are you...part of Class Black too?” Kaito took a step back, bumping straight into someone. He whipped around, reaching behind his back for his knife- 

“AHhh!” A guy slightly shorter than he was stumbled backwards. He quickly recovered though and smiled innocently. He...didn’t seem like a threat so he dropped his hand, “Uh...class is starting. I take it this is your homeroom?” 

“Yeah.” Kaito nodded and ducked into the room. He took a seat near the back, watching as three others entered the room. 

“Welcome to Class Black!” The teacher grinned, “I’ll be your homeroom teacher! Mr. Naegi! I’ve been teaching for three years and biology is my specialty! But this is my first homeroom! So it’s nice to meetcha!” 

He was just an average putz, so how did Kaito not hear him coming up behind him? 

“As of today Class Black will be your home for the next year!” Mr. Naegi’s eyes lit up with hope, “So you guys can think of me as your big brother!” 

One of the girls in front began to giggle. 

“You’re so friendly, Mr. Naegi.” She laughed, “The most pathetic trait a person can have.” 

“Eh? And….what’s your name?” 

“I’ll gladly introduce myself.” She shot out of her chair, “Class Black Student Number Two Mistress Miu Iruma. You’re too young to be teaching. I need a more experienced man. 40 and up to teach me anything new.” 

“What?” A blue haired girl chuckled, “40 years old? That’s like a senior citizen.” 

“40 is nowhere even near old. Maybe I should kill you.” 

“Oh come on...Not tryna make you angry. By the way I’m student number 10, Tsumugi Shirogane!” Mr. Naegi awkwardly laughed. 

“Hey don’t you two ladies go fighting over me now.” He opened a folder, probably a class list, “So next up we’ve got student number one.” That was his cue then. He stood up, the rest of the class turning to gaze curiously at him. 

“I’m student number one, sir.” He said flatly, “Kaito Momota.” 

“Huh? Momota?” Miu looked semi impressed, “As in the..” 

“You think he’s related?” Tsumugi whispered. 

“Oh, and the name Kaito? It means ocean or something like that. If you look at the Kanji right.” His frown deepened, “I’m telling you now so you don’t ask me later.” Then he sat back down. 

“Okay, next on the list is student number 12.” 

A boy with a hat covering most of his face suddenly flinched. But he didn’t move. 

“Uh, hi? Number 12?” 

“I’ll do it later….in the dark.” He mumbled. 

“Hm?” 

“I only...do things once the sun goes down…don’t make me say it again..” 

“Uh...moving on. We’ve got one more.” 

The boy he saw reading the class list earlier stood. 

“Me! I’m student number 13!” He grinned, “Kokichi Ouma!” If Kaito didn’t know any better he would’ve thought his smile turned a bit sinister, “I’m sure we’ll all get along!” 

Kokichi….Ouma…. 

“Actually, I thought it might be nice to have a token of our new acquaintance.” He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a few handmade charms, “So I made cell phone straps for everyone. Don’t worry, I haven’t rigged them with anything….yet.” 

“Wow! Thanks!” Tsumugi gasped happily, “They’re so cute!” 

“I had some spare stuff around the house and I got bored so I made em. Didn’t have anywhere else to put em so I thought I’d give them to you guys.” The kid gave all of them one. Even Kaito. 

He didn’t want it. He took it anyway, intending to toss it later. 

After class got out he leaned against one of the windows in the hall, typing out a brief report. 

 ARRIVED IN CLASS BLACK CURRENTLY FIVE PRESENT COLLECTING INTEL ANSWERS TO RIDDLE… IDIOTS TRASH BANALITY IGNORANCE INSANITY DISAPPOINTMENT 

A simple click, it was gone. A few seconds later he got a reply. 

ALL WRONG. YOU SURE ARE AN IDIOT. He rolled his eyes. He got called that enough that it didn’t have any effect anymore. 

“Nice view up here, huh?” Tsumugi appeared next to him, “And it’s not just pretty you know. It’s got fun stories. Like about how the workers suffered non-stop accidents while constructing the school. Or how there used to be a cemetery here, but they just built on top of it.” She turned to him with an eerie smile, “Y’see, I’ve always gone here so I’m in the know. So what do you say we team up? I’ve got no problem being your underling.” 

“No thanks.” Kaito scoffed, “Has the target been confirmed?” 

“It’s not you, that much I know for sure.” She giggled, “You got the stink of trouble all over.” 

“You think so.” He turned back to the window, “The most likely target is Kokichi Ouma. He smells like oblivious prey.” 

“Yeah but I don’t think you wanna let your guard down around him.” She held up the phone chain he’d given her, “It’s gotta be a GPS or a listening device.” She opened the window, “Not fooling me.” He didn’t know why, but he quickly threw his hand out and grabbed the chain as it fell. 

“It’s not a big deal really. I don’t think it’s anything more than a cellphone strap.” That’s weird. Why did he care, “It’s wasteful to just toss it like that. You obviously don’t want it, so I’ll keep it for myself.” He didn’t even want the one he gave him. And now he had two. He heard a wooshing sound. He quickly turned and caught another one flying towards his face. Miu stood in the middle of the hall with a sneer. 

“I don’t want that crap either.” She huffed. He sent a glare her way for throwing something at him, “Dang dude, you look scary!” 

“Take a look at yourself.” 

“I’m not gonna hide my true nature.” She placed a hand on her chest, “You see, I’m gonna win this dumb class. The target is clearly number 13.” 

“Hm…” Tsumugi tilted her head, “You never can tell.” 

\---- 

Kaito was walking towards the dorms when he heard a tiny voice call out to him. 

“Hey Momota!” Kokichi popped up by his side, “Remember me? It turns out I’m your roommate!” He sent him a little grin, “Mind if I walk with you on the way to the dorm?” 

“Yeah, sure. I don’t mind.” He shrugged. 

“Good cause I was going to anyway!” He marched alongside him, babbling about how huge the place was and how fast Kaito walked. They went into the food court. Kokichi never seemed to stop talking. It all blurred into noise. He’d never met anyone who talked as much as he did. 

“I just wanna enjoy life, ya know?” Kokichi took a swig of some grape flavored soda, “And I promise you this: I’ll graduate without fail!” 

“You seem rather anxious about that achievement.” Did this mean he knew? 

“Huh? Well, yeah.” He leaned forward slightly. The reason why was told to him as they crossed the tiny bridge to their dorm, “I haven’t been to much school before now. Some stuff happened when I was younger. Long story, but that’s why I’m happy to be here.” Kaito found himself staring. He couldn’t figure out what he smelled like. The smaller boy caught him and just smiled. 

Tsumugi was waiting for them at the dorms. 

“What’s up Kokichi? Kaito!” 

“Miss Tsumugi!” Kokichi ran up to her like a small child. 

“Just Tsumugi. I’m not a teacher.” She chuckled, waving her hand in front of her, “You know Kaito, you sure are lucky you’re roommates with Kokichi here!” 

“Don’t do that.” Kaito sighed, “There’s no reason that you should address me so casually. Call me Mr. Momota.” 

“What are you serious?” Tsumugi gawked. 

“Dead serious.” He let himself smirk a bit. There was something off about her. She had a putrid ocean stench. 

“Mr. Kaito!” 

Both froze and looked at the boy between them. 

“Let’s compromise! From here on our you’re Mr. Kaito!” He pointed at him with a cheeky grin. 

“Ugh, you can do what you want.” Kaito pressed a hand to his forehead. Dealing with this kid… 

His reaction to seeing their dorm room only made him seem more childlike. It was like he’d never seen something like this before. Well, it wasn’t like Kaito had either but he had more pressing matters on his mind. 

“Amazing! It’s so spacious! Like a nice hotel!” Kokichi bounced from place to place. Meanwhile Kaito sought out every possible bug or microphone and tossed them in the trash. The smaller boy called from the bedroom, “Which bed do you prefer Mr. Kaito? Oops, I just kinda flopped down on one without asking. Sorry!” 

“I’m fine with either.” As Kaito turned around he caught the hem of Kokichi’s shirt rising just enough to reveal… 

A scar? A massive, jagged one at that. The smaller boy must’ve noticed his stare because he instantly tugged his shirt down. 

“Those look like scars from a dull blade.” Kaito said as he drew nearer, “Let me see.” 

“No way!” Kokichi sputtered, “I mean-- they’re not pretty to look at.” 

“Just lift up your shirt.” 

“Eh we’ve only just met and you’re already trying to seduce me!?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“I’d just rather not.” He frowned and shifted his gaze to the side, “They’re just scars from a long hospital stay after an accident.” 

“Alright then.” Kaito stood as if he were going to back off. As the smaller boy sighed and abruptly lifted his hand, catching onto the edge of the shirt. He got a better view of that long and jagged scar. It wrapped around from his back to stomach. Kokichi squeaked and shoved his shirt down again with a beat red face. 

“Okay….you’re not very nice huh?” He pouted, again like a small child. 

\---- 

Kokichi insisted on helping him with the roll call. Why he even allowed it he didn’t know. As they were walking around they came across two girls. One small with red hair and a witch’s hat. One slightly taller with pinwheels in her hair. 

“Have a good night.” The smaller one waved. 

“Thanks! You too!” Kokichi waved back. 

“Wait, are you in grade school?” Kaito raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing up here?” 

“Grade? I’m not-” 

“She’s a transfer student to Year 10 Class Black, you degenerate males.” The taller one hissed, “Just like the rest of us.” 

“Oh you’re our classmates?” Kokichi asked curiously, “Well it’s nice to meet you!” 

“I’m student number nine on that list. Tenko Chabashira.” The taller one placed her hands on her hips. 

“I’m number four…” The smaller one yawned, “My name’s Himiko Yumeno. It’s nice to...meet the two of you.” 

The next room they came to Kokichi got smacked in the face by the door. Idiot, should’ve stood farther away. A boy with green hair and a mysterious vibe looked down with a piece of pocky in his mouth. 

“Jeez, sorry.” He chuckled. Kaito glanced at the list. 

“I guess you’ve arrived.” He addressed the boy flatly, “I take it you’re Rantaro Amami?” 

“You already know who I am.” He looked up at him with a smirk. 

“Process of elimination. You’re not Miu.” 

“How perceptive. Mistress Miu in the shower right now.” He reached down and took Kokichi’s hand. As he pulled him up his expression turned curious, “Now that seems like a sweet little hand incapable of doing anything bad.” 

“Well, I guess. Don’t really need hands to lie.” Kokichi shrugged as he was helped to his feet. Rantaro held up a box of pocky. 

“Want some?” 

“I don’t.” 

“Don’t be like that! Go on and take em!” A few were thrown like knives his way. In a practiced motion Kaito used the dormitory book to block the sweet assault, “Woah nice reflexes.” 

“Rantaro it’s rude to throw food at people outside the cafeteria!” Kokichi poked the green haired boy in the side a few times with a smile. 

“Aren’t you precious?” Rantaro giggled, ruffeling his hair. 

“Right handed huh?” Kaito lowered the book, now that the threat had passed. 

“Who knows?” He shrugged, “I could be left-handed. Or maybe I’m ambidextrous.” 

\---- 

“I have a question. Why are you always so bristly?” Kokichi asked as they walked down a dark portion of the hallway, “Why don’t you ever smile? Try it! Like this!” He turned to him with his fingers pointed at his mouth. He just stared at the smaller boy. Words came out of his mouth without any control. 

“Your smell. It’s so…” 

“My smell? Do I stink?” Kokichi wrinkled his nose, “But I just showered!” 

“No that’s not how I meant it.” Kaito shook his head, “It’s this kind of dusty smell. Makes me want to sneeze.” 

“What, you don’t know that smell?” A voice called from down the hall. They both turned to see the boy with the hat from earlier, the one who didn’t introduce himself. But his hat was off, and a twisted smile on his face, “That particular smell? That’s what they call the smell of sunny places. Yo, the sun finally set so I’ve come to do it.” 

“Um, to do, what?” Kokichi hid slightly behind the taller boy. 

“To introduce myself of course.” He pointed at himself with his thumb, “Name’s Shin Saihara. The daytime boy is Shuichi. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Not really.” Kaito felt his headache coming back. 

\---- 

“Okay! Zip your lips brats. Talking is prohibited. To put it simply, people in different positions don’t understand each other. Is that clear enough? Why bother with them? It’s a waste of your damn time. Look at it like this. What’s the point of getting to know someone if you’re just going to put a bullet in them. Trust me there are things in this world you’re better off not knowing.” 

Kaito jerked away and sat up in his bed. He’d fallen asleep in his day clothes somehow. It might have been late but...might as well take a shower. 

\---- 

“Kaito...please don’t end up hating me. Even once you get to know me.” 

\----


	2. What Dwells In Your Heart?

The two boys were laying in their beds. It was unclear if Kokichi was asleep, but Kaito was finding it very difficult to fall asleep. 

“Hey, Kokichi.” 

“Uh, yeah?” The smaller boy sat up. So he’d been awake after all. He picked up his phone and showed him the email from Kaiba. 

“Got any idea how to solve this?” 

“Oh is it like some kind of riddle?” He tilted his head, eyes blinking owlishly in the dark, “Do I get any hints?” 

“No hints.” 

“Ugh..that’s no fun…” 

“Eh, never mind.” Kaito flipped the phone shut, “Just forget it.” 

“Well, if I got to decide my own answer….my first impulse is to just say lies. But that’s probably just me.” Kokichi sat back with a thoughtful expression, “I’d like to say forgiveness. The world being full of forgiveness, doesn’t that sound nice?” 

He couldn’t help but freeze. Flashes of that day a long time ago ran through his mind. 

“But- there’s no way.” He shook his head, “That can’t be it.” 

“Yeah I figured.” He heard the smaller boy chuckle with an air of sadness, “I just meant that’s the answer I would really want it to be, that’s all. And that’s not a lie.” 

\---- 

“I’m dying to see how long he can actually hold out.” A blonde woman sat at a desk, countless screens around her, “12 bloodthirsty assassins against sweet little Kokichi. Well little one, I’m excited to see what you’ve got in you.” 

“And there we go.” Tsumugi came up behind the woman, “Finally time to get started.” 

She grinned, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth. 

\---- 

Kaito didn’t know why he took the kid’s words under consideration. But he took a chance and sent the answer to Kaiba anyway. It wasn’t like it was going to be correct anyway. He woke up to his phone chiming. 

THE WORLD IS FULL OF ‘FORGIVENESS’ WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW. CORRECT!! LOL! 

His eyes widened. What? That was….really it? 

His gaze landed on the still sleeping form of Kokichi. He got off the bed and went over to the curtain. As he yanked it open and stared into the sunlight he got the feeling that today...something was going to change. 

\---- 

He was both right and wrong. 

Four new students had entered the class. 

“Well good morning everybody!” Mr. Naegi cheerfully waved, “We’ve got a few new friends to introduce that just arrived!” 

“Number 5, Angie Yonaga.” A girl with tan skin and bleached white hair stepped forward, “Atua has blessed me with the opportunity to be here.” Okay. So she was going to be an oddball. 

“I’m student number 8, Korekiyo Shinguji.” A guy with black hair and a medical mask bowed. Another odd one, “This is going to be quite beautiful.” 

“Kirumi Tojo. I’m number 7.” A girl with silver hair nodded, “I’m here to serve our class.” 

“I’m Maki Harukawa.” A girl with piercing red eyes crossed her arms over her chest, “My student number is 3. As of today I’ll be the new class rep.” 

“Rep? Rep of what?” Korekiyo asked curiously. 

“Well, everything naturally.” Maki frowned, “For example, I’ll represent all of Class Black. Would any of you care to dispute the title?” 

“Nope.” Kaito stood, holding the dormitory folder in his hands, “You can go ahead and take dorm rep too.” 

“Alright! Excellent!” Mr. Naegi cheered, “We’re off to a good start! Now let’s keep getting along!” 

\---- 

They were playing the parts of normal students. It was enough to make him feel a little sick. The first chance he got he left the classroom and found a quiet spot on some sort of roof with glass walls. He pressed his forehead against one of the panes. 

“Why don’t I just blow up the entire school and get this over with?” He thought, “It’s not like a give a damn about the reward. And I could care even less about Kaiba’s assessment.” There was a footstep nearby. He looked over to see none other than Kokichi coming around the corner with a small paper bag in his hands. The smaller boy stopped when he saw him. 

“Oh, hey, Mr. Kaito.” He waved a bit, “Mind if I join ya?” 

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to anyway?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Wow you pick up fast.” Kokichi sat down on a bench, he took out some sort of wrapped pastry thing, “I found this spot yesterday while wandering around campus and made a special note to remember it. It’s got quite the view. Perfect for a leader to watch his little subjects scurry around!” He offered the pastry thing to the taller boy, “You’re more than welcome to have one of these. Tsumugi recommended them to me. They’re mini melon buns, a Hope’s Peak specialty.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Kaito shrugged. The smaller boy giggled and opened the pastry. 

“Our class sure did fill up quickly didn’t it?” He leaned back and looked up at the sky. He took a bite of the melon bun and smiled softly. It was almost hypnotising. To see this boy in natural light, happy and relaxed. 

He shook his head and stood. Without saying anything he walked away. 

\---- 

Later that night Kokichi popped up in their dorm. 

“Miu? She’s coming over?” 

“Yeah. She said she’s got some exotic tea blend.” He shrugged, “You can join us if you’re not too busy.” 

“Is she coming over here to our room?” Kaito asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry for not checking with you first. I kinda just said yes without thinking.” He grinned and linked his hands behind his head. 

“I’ll just go out for a while.” He began moving towards the door. 

“Okay! See you later then!” 

As he opened the door he caught Miu in the act of raising her hand to knock on the door. 

“Oh, Mr. Momota. Aren’t you staying?” She narrowed her eyes with a thin smile. 

“You’ve got a rancid stench.” Was all he said to her as he left. 

He went for a run. It wasn’t a very long run, but at the end he was still decently sweaty. He went into a gym bathroom and stuck his head under the sink. He only noticed Rantaro as he was drying his hair. 

“I heard your room was supposed to be having a little tea party.” The green haired boy snapped a piece of pocky in half. 

“Wasn’t my idea.” Kaito sighed. 

“So you just left Kokichi and Miu all by themselves?” He chuckled, “I wonder if Class Black’s gonna be ending early then.” 

“What does that mean?” He frowned at him, setting the towel down. 

“What? Didn’t Tsumugi tell you?” Rantaro held up a finger, “Starting tonight Class Black’s being activated. Miu is impatient. She’s convinced your roomie must be the target.” 

An icy feeling grabbed ahold of his chest. Before he knew it he was running. Sprinting. Why? Why did he care? Why was the thought of the smaller boy dying so terrifying? Why did his smile have to make him actually feel like a person? Why did he feel this need to protect him? 

\---- 

“Come on Kaito. How much longer can you sleep? That beast clawing away inside you can’t hibernate forever. Your keen sense of smell comes from that feral nature after all.” 

\---- 

Kaito threw open the door with a bang. His eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him. 

Kokichi was laying still on the floor, eyes closed with Miu leaning over him. His shirt and checkered scarf was in her hand. So, there was an unobstructed view of the various scars littering the smaller boy’s torso and arms. They ranged from large gashes like he’d seen earlier to simple dots that were puncture wounds of some kind. There was one across his neck, like someone had tried to slit his throat. That’s probably why he wore the scarf all the time...even to bed apparently. 

“Just barge right it why don’t ya?” Miu scoffed. She caught his stare towards the scars, “I know I couldn’t believe it either. The scars on this shota are incredible. It’s actually kinda hot.” Kaito thought back to when he discovered the first one. How defensive the smaller boy got and how reluctant he was to tell him what happened. He clenched his hands into fists and began walking forward. 

“He didn’t want anyone to see those scars.” He growled. 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re upset.” Miu covered her mouth with her hands, “Once the target’s revealed it’s first come first served!” 

He dove towards the ground. The blonde assassin, obviously expecting some sort of attack, jumped to her feet. But he wasn’t going to attack her. Not yet. Instead he knelt next to Kokichi, two fingers against his neck. 

“He’s just unconscious.” He mumbled. Gently, as if he was made of glass, he picked the smaller boy up off the ground. Ignoring Miu, he walked over to his bed and set him down on it. He drew the covers over him, “Should’ve guessed, he’s not as normal as he seems.” Kokichi’s lips moved. A single word. One that made him almost freeze. Had Miu not attacked. 

He quickly dodged her fist. Knocking her back into the main living space and into the table. She grabbed the tea kettle in a tight fist. 

“You’re not stealing my kill!” She shrieked, throwing the scalding liquid towards the smaller boy. He moved in front of it, allowing it to wash over him. She dashed behind him and linked a scarf around his neck, pulling him backwards, “Why the hell are you protecting him?” He snapped his head into her nose, making her let go, “You bitch!” Easily he grabbed her hand and flipped her onto her back. With his arm across her neck and knees on either side of her she was essentially trapped. He reached behind his back and brought out his knife. For the first time Miu looked genuinely afraid. But as he made the move to stab her- 

“Kaito!” 

He froze. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do it. Miu took the opportunity and shoved him off of her. He crashed onto his side. 

“Holy crap you’re a virgin.” Just as he looked up a foot connected with the underside of his head. Then a strong force knocked him back to the ground. A hand grabbed a hold of his hair, yanking him to his knees, “You haven’t killed a single person yet, have you virgin?” He only glared at her. She laughed and punched him across the face, letting go of his hair as she did, “Wow. You sure you’re a Momota? If that is true then that makes this even funnier.” She began to walk away, “I’ll do a solid and keep it quiet. I’m happy to hold onto this ammo.” 

“No...wait…” He struggled to get up as black spots swarmed over his vision. Eventually they just took over. 

\---- 

A familiar forest scene. It all seems grey right now. 

“Hurry Kaito! This way! There’s no time!” 

It’s not him who has no time. 

“If you ever think of killing someone again just remember this shrine.” 

“What’ll that do?” A younger him asked. 

“You won’t be able to kill because ------- will be watching you.” 

It’s a curse. It’s still with him. 

Kaito opened his eyes to see a familiar purple haired boy leaning over him with a worried expression. He sat up so suddenly their foreheads knocked together. But Kokichi’s only reaction was to move back a little with a small pout and a quiet ‘ow.’ 

“Why were you leaning over me!?” He shouted, “What do you think you’re doing!?” 

“Geez I’m sorry.” The smaller boy frowned, “You were just sweating really badly.” 

“I just headbutted you and you didn’t even blink! And I don’t understand how you can be conscious after being drugged! Where did you get all those scars!? I want to know who the hell you are!” 

“Hey I got questions too, you know?” Kokichi crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn’t lost on him that he was fully clothed again and scarf back in place, hiding his scars, “For example...why didn’t you just let her kill me?” 

What...how could he….know that? 

“I got a strong resistance to chemicals. I actually tasted the sedative she put in the tea after the first damn sip. So drugs don’t work on me. I was actually awake most of the time there.” 

So he was just….pretending to be unconscious? But why? What sense does that make? 

“The students in our class. They were all transferred here to kill me, right?” 

“You...know about that?” Kaito felt himself lean backwards a little bit. 

“You guys aren’t the only liars around here.” Kokichi scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m not as oblivious as you all seem to think. I only act the part of the innocent victim, that doesn’t mean I actually am.” He fixed him with a hard stare, “So why did you really come to my rescue? Was it a whim or a strategy? Or some other reason?” The smaller boy reached out and grabbed his hands tightly, “I promise you, I won’t die. No matter what. Believe me they won’t succeed and I’m going to graduate.” 

“There’s no way! You’re just too ordinary!” He protested. 

“I just said you people weren’t the only liars. That goes for me too.” He pulled away and straightened up, “I’m actually the leader of a super secret organization with ten thousand members.” His mouth twitched into a smile. 

“That’s a lie.” 

“Ooo you’re good at this. Okay I’ll tell you the real reason.” He turned serious again, “You see, my family, they were once part of really powerful organization, and there are a lot of people out there who have a problem with me being alive.” The smaller boy looked down at his lap, his hands beginning to shake, “And my entire immediate family….even a significant group of friends…they all died...for me. My father, my mother, both of my brothers, my grandpa, everyone….so I can’t say that my life belongs just to me anymore. They sacrificed themselves to protect me. And the worst part is…” A tear streaked down his pale cheek, “When my mother died….I didn’t...even get to say goodbye…” 

That was the word. The word he’d mumbled just before Miu attacked him. 

“Mother..” 

“But everyone is always with me.” Kokichi placed a hand over his heart, “They’re right here. Telling me what’s right and what’s wrong. Of course that doesn’t always mean I listen to them. They are my family after all.” 

It’s a curse. 

“Everyone in my family said that they loved to see me smiling.” He glanced out the window a bit, “So you’ll never see me cry.” 

It’s a damn curse. 

“Basically, I feel like I was put on this earth to smile.” The smaller boy grinned what seemed to be a signature grin of his, “I wasn’t born to die, what kind of life is that?” 

They were stuck. Living beneath the suffocating demands of the dead. 

“So this is my final test.” He clenched his hand into a tiny fist, staring at it with determination, “And I will pass just watch. I’m going to survive Class Black.” 

“Impossible.” Kaito tensed. 

“And then I’ll make them all proud of me. I’ll make sure none of their deaths were in vain.” 

“Impossible! You’re up against twelve trained killers! How can you survive!?” 

“More than that have died protecting me!” Kokichi snapped. 

“You do realize that I’m after your life as well right?” He deflated, leaning against the headboard. He got a nod in response, “Aren’t you afraid? Why don’t you run? I mean, why stay?” 

“The way I see it, after what I’ve been through I know I wasn’t born to die.” He leaned forward with excitement in his expression, “I was born to live no matter what.” 

This kid….he was covered in scars and he knew that everyone was out to kill him… How could he look at the world with eyes like that? 

“Okay I answered you!” Kokichi jumped to his knees, “Now it’s your turn! Why’d you rescue me?” 

“Well I guess….I guess I saved you because….” 

Kaito was never more relieved to hear a knock at the door in his life. He desperately needed time to think. Why? Why? Why had he done that? 

It was Maki at the door, giving him a note. It told him to go to the tower, classroom 11307, for a gathering at midnight. Well, that was in about half an hour wasn’t it? Guess Rantaro was right. They were being activated tonight. Tonight, every one of them would be out for Kokichi’s blood. 

Actually, not everyone. 

\---- 

Kaito walked into the room to find everyone else already there. As well as an extra blonde girl with music clips in her hair seated in a fancy looking chair. 

“Oh no Mr. Kaito!” Tsumugi giggled, walking towards him with a red card in her hand, “You’re a little late. Here’s your advanced kill notice.” He took it from her, turned it over in his hands. 

And began ripping it into pieces. 

He could practically smell the shock radiating from the other assassins. The red strips of paper floated to the ground. 

“If any of you try to kill him. You will have to go through me first.” 

\---- 

Just after Maki gave him the note he returned to Kokichi’s side. 

“So you wanna know the reason I saved you?” Kaito put his hands on his hips and grinned, “That’s easy. It’s because I’m defecting to your side.” The smaller boy looked up at him with a mixture of awe and relief. Before he knew it the kid had his arms wrapped around him and his face buried in his chest. He returned the hug, but he felt like he had to be careful. He was so small it didn’t feel like it would take much at all to break him in half. 

\---- 

“They’ve got their numbers all wrong. There aren’t 12 assassins. Only 11. And 1 protector.”


	3. What's Red But Isn't Red?

“If any of you try to kill him, you’ll have to go through me first.” 

“Boom!” Tsumugi chirped, “Kokichi’s meat shield ready to tenderize!” 

“You plan on defending that boy?” Rantaro gaped in shock. 

“Are we sure that is even permitted in the rules?” Kirumi asked. 

“No one ever said that you couldn’t become a protector…” Maki took her chin in her hand, “Though outright abandoning the assassination itself might be a different matter.” 

“Well, let me check!” Tsumugi pulled out a phone, “Tsumugi here, we’ve got something unexpected going down.” She paused and nodded a few times, then hung up, “Don’t know why but he got the okay no problem.” 

“Then that settles it.” Kaito glared at the other assassins around the room. 

“Right on.” The blue haired girl giggled, “Eleven assassins and one protector it is then. The secret orientation is officially closed!” 

\---- 

In the room shared by Angie Yonaga and Korekiyo Shinguji an alarm went off. 

“Will you shut up?” Korekiyo’s arm rose in the air, slamming down onto something. Something that cracked and sent a sharp pain through his hand. His eyes snapped open as he jerked his hand back with a yelp. Angie shot up with a gasp. 

Turns out the thing he’d smashed his hand down on was a pair of glasses. 

“Do you always smash your alarm clocks?” The white haired assassin blinked and held her shattered lenses up to the light. 

“My apologies, Angie.” Korekiyo pressed his hands together, “I have severely messed up. Apparently I can neither tell left from right at this hour.” 

“That’s a weak excuse.” Angie smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye, “But no worries! Atua has blessed me with the foresight to pack a spare pair!” She opened a nearby case. Empty, “Uh that’s weird.” 

“Is something missing?” 

“Well I also have a spare for my spare?” She picked up another one only to find that one empty as well, “Huh? They’re gone? Could this be part of Atua’s divine plan?” 

“Things just don’t seem to be going your way today, are they Angie?” She turned to watch Korekiyo toss a newspaper up in the air. With expert precision he took two pairs of thin scissors and began slicing at the paper. Parts of words landed on the open advance notice on his bed. 

TO KOKICHI, COMING TO TAKE YOUR LIFE 

“Ooo you’re giving notice?” Angie leaned over the paper with interest. 

“And the first one up, Korekiyo Shinguji.” Under his medical mask he allowed a smirk, “I cannot wait to get started…” 

\---- 

“I meant what I told them last night…” Kaito thought as he sat on the edge of his bed, watching Kokichi sleep, “But what’s my plan? I need one. Do I really let him live? Just to risk it all protecting this boy? Or should I strike now? Take him out and not let anyone else have the chance?” 

“Mother….” The smaller boy mumbled, breaking his train of thought. 

“Even in his dreams he calls for his mother.” He stood, watching the tiny body beneath the sheets squirm slightly. 

“Mother...no I...I can’t…” A soft smile appeared on his face, “..eat any more food right now I’m just too full…” Oh. He was dreaming about happy times then, “But I’ll keep chewing….” His little hands grasped his sheets, beginning to nibble and mumble more. Okay time to wake him up before he accidently eats his sheets. 

“Time to wake up Kokichi.” Kaito grasped two handfuls of the blankets, ripping him off the smaller boy’s body, “You’re just dreaming.” Kokichi gasped and sat bolt upright. 

“Ah! Mr. Kaito! Good morning!” 

“You...can just call me Kaito kid I really only said that as a joke.” 

“Oh. Okay. Good morning Kaito!” 

“You already said that.” 

“Not with your name I didn’t!” Kokichi hopped out of bed and went straight into the bathroom. Just where did this kid get his energy? 

As they walked to class Kaito told him about what he was doing before he was woken up. 

“That was quite surprising.” He glanced sideways at the smaller boy, “Don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone eating in their sleep before.” 

“Whaaaat? But that’s a perfectly normal thing!” Kokichi protested, “If you eat in your sleep than you eat for real that’s just what happens!” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged, “But I’ve never chewed on my sheets though.” 

“Don’t be so mean!” He whined in response. 

“Oh hey good morning you two!” Rantaro’s voice made them turn around just as Korekiyo ran up next to him. 

“Good morning Kichi!” The latter waved. 

“Huh? Kichi?” Kokichi’s head tilted in confusion. In front of them Himiko and Tenko stopped to turn and say a quick hello. That is before the taller girl gripped Himiko’s hand and began scurrying away from the ‘degenerate males.’ 

“Kichi, would it terribly bother you I walked with you?” Korekiyo caught up with them rather quickly. 

“Nah I don’t mind.” The smaller boy grinned, “But what the hell is this ‘Kichi’ you keep calling me? Is it like a nickname?” 

Kaito was finally introduced to the music clip girl once they made it to class. Kaede Akamatsu. 

“Good morning everyone.” She sat in a similarly styled chair and desk as the one from the previous night, “It’s lovely to see you all.” 

“Really? You brought your own chair and desk?” Maki raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I requested approval from the principle and was granted permission.” Kaede nodded, “Although I imagine it must cause some annoyance for all of you, I do hope you’ll endure.” 

“You know, I think there is a famous musician by the name of Akamatsu.” Kirumi smoothed down her skirt. 

“But that chick’s loaded.” Rantaro commented offhandedly. 

“And I think I just found my new best friend!” Tsumugi laughed. 

“High society life’s gotta be different.” Kokichi shrugged and skipped over to his desk. Kaito went to his seat in the back. He watched each person, each face diligently. He wanted to gauge who would try and strike first. His money was, admittedly, on Miu for the most part. Considering her previous attempt had been yesterday afternoon…. But who else…. 

He saw Kokichi suddenly freeze and tense up. 

“Hey, Kokichi, what’s the matter?” He asked. 

“Nothing! Jeez.” The smaller boy twisted around with a semi annoyed look, “You ever seen someone just randomly shudder before? Man you are one paranoid dude!” His words were confident. But something felt off….there was glimmer or almost...fear in his eyes. 

\---- 

Kokichi holed himself up in a bathroom stall during lunch break. He stared at the red letter he’d found stuffed into his desk that morning. 

TO KOKICHI, COMING TO TAKE YOUR LIFE. 

“No one is going to die for me anymore.” He growled, “He can’t know. I will survive this on my own!” 

\---- 

Kaito got another riddle from Kaiba. 

“WHAT IS RED BUT IS NOT RED?” 

Great. Another uselessly vague one. 

Mr. Naegi took them to some huge greenhouse on campus. 

“Today our first biology lesson for the complete Class Black is textbook free!” He said this like it was supposed to be exciting. For normal students he guessed it would’ve been. 

“This place has a botanical garden?” Tenko stared at her surroundings with wide eyes. 

“Guess the school’s loaded too.” Rantaro shrugged. 

“Ms Yonaga.” Mr. Naegi gestured towards the white haired assassin, clearly missing the glasses that had adorned her face the day prior, “Can you see okay without your glasses?” 

“Everything is a bit blurry but I will be just fine! I have the guidance of Atua to show me the way to go!” She clasped her hands together with a smile. 

“The repairs will take until tomorrow?” Korekiyo placed a hand on her shoulder, “You have my deepest apologies.” 

“That’s great!” Mr. Naegi’s face lit up, “There’s nothing holding us back!” 

He began rambling on about the plants and such all around him. But Kaito wasn’t paying much attention. He was focused on the riddle. Something red but not red… Being caught red-handed? Cutting red tape maybe? Clearly no one else was paying attention because shortly after he heard their teacher’s voice. 

“Well excuse me class. Sorry if you find the subject of biological botany boring!” Mr. Naegi did his best to look cross, “But plants aren’t the only thing alive in here. There are plenty of insects and types of birds living in this habitat as well you know.” A bird warbled in the distance, he stopped instantly, “The bull! Did you hear!?” The entire class looked at him strangely, “Oh not an actually bull, I meant the bullfinch!” He chuckled, “Calm down it’s just a bird. And that’s no bull!” He began to laugh at his own joke. 

Bull. A lie. Oh. Maybe that was it. 

A BLOODY LIE. 

Kokichi began tapping at his student handbook. When he looked over at Korekiyo he could see him doing the same thing. 

“Okay...what are they up to?” 

The class ended and they were being released for lunch. 

“Man I’m starving!” Rantaro groaned, holding his stomach, “I really hope today’s special is something good.” 

“It’s Chinese with all the fixings!” Tsumugi pointed her finger in the air. 

“Chinese food, huh?” Korekiyo hummed, “It has been a while. Sweet and sour pork does sound quite delicious.” 

“Yeah but I’m not really a fan of the pineapple in sweet and sour pork.” Kokichi lazily waved a hand. 

“Wait, you as well?” The masked boy stopped in his tracks, “I have to say I like pineapple on it’s own but in sweet and sour pork I find it has no place.” 

“I know, right?” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, which do you prefer? Rice or bread?” 

“Pfft easy. Rice duh!” 

“Well this is quite the coincidence I prefer rice as well!” 

“Wow, never thought I’d have so much in common with someone like you!” 

“Korekiyo.” Kaito frowned, seeing the ruse a mile away, “Why don’t you stop being a bother?” 

“What ever is the matter?” Korekiyo blinked at him in a way that conveyed he didn’t understand. Or was at least pretending not to, “We’re simply getting to know each other. Correct me if I’m wrong but I feel that Kokichi and I have really ‘hit it off’ as you might say.” 

“Just hit it off?” Like he was buying that, “Right?” 

“Well it is true. Our birthdays just so happen to be a day apart.” Kokichi smiled broadly, “It’s actually kind of cool. I’ve never had so much in common with someone before.” 

His headache came back. 

\---- 

“It’s basic similarity attraction.” Himiko yawned as she watched the conversation unfold, “Don’t you think so? People feel closer when they truly believe that they’re alike.” 

“Very true.” Tenko nodded, “So you also see through her lies? That’s so cool Himiko!” 

“Nyeh...not really that cool…” The smaller girl rubbed her eyes, “His eyes give him away. This is nothing more than a ruse.” She stopped and looked upward, “But, I would also pick rice over bread.” 

“Yeah me too.” 

\---- 

“You really believe your birthdays are that close!?” 

As soon as Kaito and Kokichi got back to their dorms he began questioning the smaller boy. 

“He’s lying through his teeth and you don’t get that!?” 

“Of course I know that.” Kokichi frowned at him, “I told you before I’m not that stupid.” 

“Then why don’t you call him out on it?” 

“Because….well maybe he really wants to be my friend? But...he doesn’t know how to do that without lying?” 

“That’s freaking ridiculous!” Kaito sliced the air with his hand, “They’re all assassins! How can you not realize that!? Your life is in danger here!” He sighed and straightened, “Alright, here’s what you need to know. Class Black’s rules. They’ll grant any wish to the winner, the student who successfully assassinates you. An advanced notice will be given to you and within 48 hours an attempt will be made on your life.” Kokichi froze, eyes widening. It looked like he was...remembering something. Then he looked down, bangs falling to cover his eyes. 

“But...you said that you wanted to protect me right? Korekiyo...he might also want to.” His shoulders rose to reach his ears, “And not just him, if I can get everyone in the class to be friends with me too….well then..no one has to die! And then we can all graduate from Class Black together!” 

\---- 

Korekiyo was out in the botanical garden, watching a butterfly feed on a flower. He picked the insect up by its wings, little legs squirming fruitlessly. Then he placed it on a nearby spiders web. Heat rushed to his cheeks watching the spider crawl over to its prey. 

“So, you’ve sent your advance notice.” Tsumugi’s voice came from behind him. He stood and turned around, “You and I need to discuss your reward in the event that you succeed.” 

“To put it simply I want serial killer insurance.” The corners of his eyes crinkled. 

“The heck is that?” The blue haired assassin laughed, “I’m in the dark here so would you mind elaborating some?” 

“I want to be a full time serial killer, and I’d like to be able to do that without a care in the world and no complications.” Korekiyo stepped forward, “Things are pretty rough for me at the moment. Half the reason I’m here is to lay low from this detective. He’s been on my trail for a while now.” 

“Oh. So keep detective guy away from you, got it!” 

“Sorry to say that is just going to cut it my friend. I did say insurance after all. I want to be guaranteed that people like him will never find me. And that I’ll always be protected from them no matter how many murders I commit. Do you understand?” 

“Aha...you want a clean up crew for all the little messes you’re bound to make in life.” 

“Now you get it. The absolute promise of security.” A thin smile stretched his lips, even if Tsumugi couldn’t see it, “I mean, I don’t believe I’m asking for a lot.” 

\---- 

At breakfast the next day there was a tense atmosphere between Kaito and Kokichi. They stayed mostly quiet until finally the smaller boy broke it. 

“Hey you still mad at me?” He leaned on his elbow with his hand squishing his cheek. 

“I’m not mad at you. Just disappointed that’s all.” Kaito took a bite of curry. 

“What are you my dad?” 

“No. I’m your protector.” 

“Same thing to some people.” 

“Please shut up and eat your food.” 

“Aye aye captain!” 

They entered the classroom to see Korekiyo talking with Shin...or Shuichi since it was daytime. 

“Yo watcha talkin bout?” Kokichi waved as he walked to his seat. 

“We were talking about your cell phone straps.” Korekiyo held up his, “We both agree that they are quite adorable. I should get you something in return.” 

“Nah you don’t have to do that. I only made em cause I got bored.” 

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the masked assassin. Just what was his game? 

Later that night he was hanging around the school, texting Kaiba his report. 

NO MOVEMENT TODAY. 

If he were to fight somebody, how would he report that? He hadn’t received a notice yet so he was safe for now… His thumb stopped over the send button. 

Wait. 

What if he’d already received one but just hadn’t told him? He’d reacted strangely when he told him about the rules, maybe that was why… 

Kaito began running. 

\---- 

Korekiyo and Kokichi sat side by side on a bench, just talking about the day. 

“Wow, Kichi, I have to say you are quite amazing.” The masked boy’s eyes closed in that way the let him know he was smiling. Kokichi could only giggle nervously in response, “Oh, that reminds me.” He turned and picked up a bouquet of yellow flowers, “Here, I got these for you.” 

“Oh, they’re beautiful.” A warm smile formed on his face. 

“I’m happy you like them. I admit I was a bit worried you wouldn’t.” 

“Once Kaito sees these I’m sure he’ll realize how wrong he’s been about you!” 

“Don’t trouble yourself with him.” He leaned close. Almost...too close, “Just us. It’s...nice having you all to myself for a change.” 

“Um, what?” The smaller boy felt his cheeks heat up, “Korekiyo, wait..” 

“You don’t...feel uncomfortable without him here to protect you from the assassins do you?” He asked. He couldn’t stop the slight widening of his eyes in shock. He didn’t expect him to be so blunt about it. Korekiyo sighed and backed off, “It’ll be okay, because I can protect you as well.” He turned with his eyes shut, “Someone gave you an advance notice yesterday.” 

“How do you about that?” Kokichi glanced nervously at the boy next to him. 

“I know who it came from.” His brows furrowed, “It was Angie. I saw it in our room before she delivered it to you. So I shattered her glasses before she woke up the next morning.” He stood sharply, spinning on his heel to face him, “I did it, to protect you.” 

“Korekiyo…” 

The masked boy knelt down on one knee, placing one hand over his own holding the flowers. 

“Without her glasses she can hardly see. She can’t attack. And even if she were to make a move fighting her off-” Faster than he could react the flowers were being shoved in his face, “-would be a breeze!” A hand on his hair keeping his head still. Darkness crept into his senses. Shit. Kaito had been right. He’d been stupid and blindly put his faith in someone! He could hear Korekiyo talking, the ringing in his ears drowned him out until it all went suddenly….silent. 

\---- 

Kaito threw open the door to their dorm room, “Are you here?” He dashed inside. Nothing. No sign of the small boy, “Damn.” On the desk he saw Kokichi’s bag. Sticking out of a notebook was a red sheet of paper. An advance notice. 

TO KOKICHI, COMING TO TAKE YOUR LIFE. 

“I was right.” He grit his teeth. The door opened and closed. He looked over to see Korekiyo standing there, “Is this your doing!?” He held up the notice. The masked assassin only stared at him, looking confused, “What have you done with Kokichi!?” 

“What are you babbling?” A head tilt, he pointed behind him, “Kokichi went to the basement with Angie just a few minutes ago.” 

Kaito sprinted as fast as he could to the basement, calling out for the smaller boy every thirty seconds. He found himself in some sort of boiler room. A few steps inside and a call of Kokichi’s name. 

Then the door slammed shut behind him. 

He ran straight to it. Locked. Dammit. How did he fall for such an obvious fucking trap!? He rammed his body into the door until his shoulder throbbed and it was clear that it wasn’t going to budge. 

He looked up to see a large grate covering an air vent. 

\---- 

Kokichi woke up feeling cold. Really cold. There was something in his mouth. He couldn’t move his arms or legs. He felt a slight wind over his bare skin. Wait. Bare skin. Where were his clothes!? His eyes snapped open and he began to struggle. 

“Oh good you’re finally awake.” Shoes came into his line of vision. He followed those shoes upwards until he glared straight at Korekiyo Shinguji, “There’s no fun in just killing you quick and easy so just relax. The 48 hour time limit isn’t up for a while now. So let’s just worry about having some fun.” He watched with a pit in his stomach as the masked assassin brought out a pair of thin scissors. He walked around him until a stood with either foot over his scarred legs, “Hey did you know that spiders dissolve the insides of the prey they’ve caught with their venomous fangs. And then they suck out all the juices. Their meal remains alive as bit by itsy bitsy little bit they die. Can you imagine that? It gives me goosebumps. I don’t have any venomous fangs of my own but I get by just fine with these.” He held up the scissors, “I also kill my prey bit by itsy bitsy little bit.” His eyes roamed the pale canvas of his thin little body, “You have such marvelous scars…” Korekiyo knelt down, positioning his scissors over one that ran across his left thigh, “This is the first time I’ve any dotted lines to cut along.” 

The blades pierced his skin, red hot and painful. 

Was the ringing in his ears or was that Korekiyo’s phone? 

\---- 

Kaito didn’t really expect Korekiyo to respond, he was pleasantly surprised when he picked up the phone. 

“Tell me where you are you bastard!” He demanded as he ran. 

“Did you have to ruin my foreplay?” The masked assassin growled, “But...I suppose it’s still fine. Your precious Kokichi is going to die bit by itsy bitsy little bit.” In the background he could hear the smaller boy’s muffled cries of pain. 

“Kokichi! Let him go!” He shouted. 

“Oh no that doesn’t sound like any fun at al-” He heard a grunt of pain and the sound of the phone hitting the ground. What just happened? Did Kokichi fight back? Did someone else intervene, “You’re not going to get away from me!” So maybe Kokichi did defend himself...that would buy him enough time to figure out where the hell they were. 

“Tell me, where are you? Kokichi!” A familiar sound floated through the speakers. A bird’s whistle. A specific bird that Mr. Naegi gave a long winded speech about, “The bullfinch.” 

The botanical garden. That’s where they were. He made a beeline for it, bringing out his gun. He slipped into the building quietly. He stumbled upon Korekiyo standing over Kokichi with large saw-like blades in his hands. The smaller boy was dressed only his boxers, revealing more scars along his legs. Kaito took aim at Korekiyo, the masked assassin only moving just in time to cause his bullet to scrape his cheek. He turned to him with rage in his eyes. 

“Just butt out!” He screamed as he lunged for him. He swiped at him several times, the last one catching his gun and tossing it out of his hand. He backed off and reached for the knife behind his back. Korekiyo forced him to the ground, making him use his knife to hold off one saw blade while the other moved dangerously close to his eye. 

Suddenly his mask was jerked down and a couple yellow flowers were forced against his mouth and nose by a small, pale hand. Korekiyo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, collapsing off to the side. 

Kaito stared Kokichi’s shaking figure. The moonlight bounced off his skin, giving him a ghostlike appearance. The blood running down one of his legs being no help in that regard. The taller boy stood, taking off his coat and wrapping it around his shoulders. Kokichi threw his arms around him again, little form trembling. 

“You were right...you were right..I shouldn’t have trusted him…” He gasped. 

“It’s alright.” Kaito lifted him into his arms, letting him link his own around his neck, “I got you now, you’re safe.” 

“Thank you, Kaito.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. This is just the beginning…”


	4. What Comes Suddenly And Never Leaves?

It was ‘midterms’ as the others called it. 

The first day was relatively easy. Kaito and Kokichi planned to spend the entire afternoon studying in the library. Watching the smaller boy dig into the study packet with determination was admittedly a little adorable. Especially when he hit a roadblock and turned to him with his childlike pout. 

“Something wrong?” Kaito asked, despite knowing full well what it was. 

“I’ve hit an impossible problem!” He whined. 

“That sucks.” He returned to his own work. 

“Kaitooo help me!” 

“It’s not as tough as it looks.” Maki appeared next to the table. She reached over and wrote down a simple line of numbers, “You just need to apply this formula.” 

“Oh wow! Thank you!” Kokichi grinned, “You’re not as scary as you seem Maki-roll!” 

“It’s not something you need to thank me for.” She turned away with a frown, “And please don’t call me that.” With that, she disappeared into the rows of books. 

\---- 

“You won’t pass. Because I cannot fail, that is not an option.” 

\---- 

In Maki and Kirumi’s room, the two girls sat in relative silence. The former working on a blueprint at a desk, the latter putting together some kind of puzzle on the couch. 

“You need the bath?” Kirumi straightened and glanced back at the dark haired assassin, “I find myself stressed.” 

“No go ahead.” She waved over her shoulder. 

“Then I think I shall.” Kirumi stood, walking out of her line of sight. 

She couldn’t help but think of a conversation she had back when she was younger. Back at the Holy Foundation Society. A group that masquerades as an orphanage but was really a training ground for assassins. 

“Oh wow, you’re doing such a great job there Maki.” One of her favorite teachers had complimented her on her blueprint making. 

“Thanks so much Ms. Irina.” She’d smiled up at her broadly, “I’m trying really hard.” 

“Too bad you’re still a massive screw up Maki!” A boy behind her jeered. 

“Being good at drawing diagrams is pointless!” Another chimed in. 

“Well she did set off a bomb the other day. On accident!” The laughter rang in her ears, deflating her small, fragile heart. A soft hand on her shoulder made her look up at Ms. Irina. 

“You might not believe this, but it’s better to not be an assassin.” 

Maki opened the drawer to her left, gazing at the bottle of grape soda and the cross necklace laying side by side. 

“It’s okay.” She told no one, “It’s perfect.” 

\---- 

The second day of tests went by much like the first. 

Miu spent the entire time sleeping. Kirumi complained of strained shoulders. Angie moaned about how Atua was getting tired seeing through her eyes to answer all the questions. Kaito didn’t put much effort into the test, he didn’t see much point to it. But that didn’t stop Kokichi from apparently giving it his all. 

“So how do you feel about the tests?” The smaller boy chirped as they walked down the hall, “Think you passed? I’ll bet you did!” 

“It was easy enough.” He shrugged indifferently. 

“I guess most things are for you.” His smile turned a slight bit mischievous, “Except being nice to people.” 

“I’m not trained to be nice to people.” He rolled his eyes. 

They came across Tenko and Himiko walking down the hallway. Kokichi waved them down with his bright smile. 

“Hey guys! Hard test today huh?” He giggled, “How do you think you did?” 

“Alright I suppose.” Tenko turned to the smaller girl, “But how did you feel about it?” 

“Nyeh...I guess it was okay.” Himiko yawned. 

“That’s awesome!” Kokichi bounced on his heel. He paused and tilted his head, eyes flitting to the two’s ever joined hands, “So, you know..” 

“Why are you always holding hands when we see you?” Kaito asked bluntly. The smaller boy instantly turned around with a beat red face. 

“Kaito!” 

“What? Don’t yell at me. That’s what wanted to ask them too, right?” 

“Well...yeah...ya got me..” 

“I do this to make sure Himiko doesn’t get lost and stolen by degenerate males like you.” Tenko patted the red haired girl on the shoulder. 

“I do appreciate it.” Himiko returned the pat on the taller girl’s shoulder, “This place is just so big...it’s too tiring to navigate it all.” 

“This school…” Tenko turned her head to gaze out the window, “I worry about people like Himiko and Kokichi being here, I just don’t like it…” 

“Huh? People like me?” Kokichi tilted his head curiously. She returned her attention fully to him. 

“I’m not here to come after you, you know.” She sighed, “I transferred into Class Black for my own personal reasons.” 

“You expect us to believe that?” Kaito crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not asking you to believe me.” Tenko shook her head, “It’s your decision to make. It’s not like I care what a degenerate male like you has to say. Himiko, let’s go.” 

“Kay.” 

“Well I guess Tenko isn’t all that bad.” Kokichi linked his arms behind his head, “Seems like she’s on our side!” 

“Please, you better wake up before you get killed.” 

\---- 

Like the day before they planned to spend the rest of the afternoon studying in the library. To be honest Kaito just wanted the opportunity to watch Kokichi as he worked. The little ticks he had when he was frustrated or excited. It was rather adorable. Every once in a while the smaller boy would get stuck and like yesterday he’d turn to Kaito. 

And then Tsumugi showed up. 

“You wanna hear something really crazy?” She piped up at Kaito’s side. 

“Huh? I do.” Kokichi leaned forward to see her. 

“Look, we’re trying to study here what do you want?” Kaito frowned. 

“It’s important that you hear this.” She went on like he hadn’t said anything at all, “You need to hear about the seven weird wonders of Hope’s Peak!” 

“Well, yeah we do!” Aaaand now she’d roped in Kokichi. Dammit, anything strange and/or weird and this kid was hooked. 

“Did you not hear me say we were studying?” 

“You know the statue of Beethoven in the music room? He comes alive in the middle of the night tossing his hair and wildly conducting.” 

“That’s a pretty heavy embellishment. I just heard his eyes shine or something.” 

“There’s also the anatomy model in the science hall! He rolls around laughing and then he goes about collecting all the guts that fell out of it’s torso!” 

“That’s not quite so different. I heard it just goes running down the hallways.” 

“Hey, I’ve been here for years now.” Tsumugi pouted in way not so different from the smaller boy next to them, “I think I would know better than you. Oh! This one’s cool, want to hear about the tome concealed in the library called the Forbidden Book?” 

“Tell us! Tell us!” 

“Well, one of the shelves is actually a hidden door that leads to a secret room. In that room is the forbidden book that must never be opened! But they say that if you write your name on the checkout card of that book it’s supposed to grant you everlasting happiness!” 

“It makes you happy forever?” 

“That’s what they say!” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Kaito closed his eyes with an annoyed sigh, “The book must never be opened but then you still have to open it? That’s contradictory.” 

“Maybe that’s why it brings happiness to the person actually brave enough to open it!” Kokichi pointed out. 

“That must be it!” Tsumugi agreed. 

“But you’d have to find the hidden room before you’d even be able to start looking for the book.” The smaller boy hummed. 

“Studying isn't this loud y’know.” Kaito jerked his thumb towards a particularly annoyed librarian glaring in their direction. 

“Oh….right.” 

\---- 

The minute they entered their dorm room Kokichi looked down at the table and froze. The taller boy came up from behind him and saw why. 

An advance notice. 

It was in a black envelope with Kokichi’s name scrawled on it with dainty handwriting. He shakily picked it up and opened it. 

DEATH IS NOT THE END OF LIFE IT IS THE CULMINATION OF THIS LIFETIME.

“I think that’s one of Luther’s proverbs.” Kaito’s frown deepened. 

“Okay...but what the hell is it supposed to mean?” The smaller boy looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“What matters is that the clock is now ticking.” He pointed to the digital display on a nearby desk, “We’ve got two days. We can expect an attempt on your life sometime within the next 48 hours.” Kokichi shuddered and began walking towards the fridge. Like when they walked in he suddenly stopped once the door was about three inches open. Kaito walked over to see a trip wire connected to a grenade hidden in the apples. He motioned for Kokichi to step back. He slipped the wire off it’s hook and gently picked the grenade up. Then he simply pushed the arming pin back into place. The smaller boy gave a sigh of relief behind him. 

“That was a close one huh?” He forced a smile and a laugh. Kaito searched the room for any other hidden explosives. The only other one they found was hidden in a bottle of grape soda. Whoever this was clearly was skilled in that regard. 

He just had to figure out who it was. 

\---- 

“Maki, have you heard this?” 

“Heard what?” 

“Death is not the end of a person’s life, but the culmination of a lifetime. Do you understand that?” 

“Not really.” 

“Of course not. I don’t know..it’s just something that’s always stuck with me. It’s always made me wonder about death. Maybe it isn’t so much life’s conclusion as it’s pinnacle.” 

“Okay I’ve finished rigging it up.” 

“Five minutes until target arrival. I’ll complete the assignment. You can head on back now.” 

An explosion. The detonator went off too soon. Ms. Irina was killed. Maki was blamed. 

“Remember her. And remember that failure will never be an option.” 

\---- 

The final test day went much like the other two. Nothing of note. No one gave anything away about being the one who’d sent their advance notice. 

“Man I’m anxious.” Kokichi, as usual, was vibrating with energy as they walked down the hall, “I want to see the results already! Hey I was wondering, do you have any plans for later tonight?” 

“Nothing in particular, why?” This was going to go somewhere interesting. 

“Then, uh, you know the library..?” His cheeks were beginning to be dusted red. 

“Alright if you’ve got something to say then go ahead and spit it out already.” He slung his bag over his shoulder and cocked his head. 

“The thing is, I was kinda hoping to sneak into the library to check it out.” Kokichi began walking backwards with a sheepish grin. 

“Is this about that forbidden book?” Kaito stopped in his tracks. 

“I want to try and find it!” He looked a little conflicted, “But...I guess you don’t think now is a very good time huh?” 

“Yeah you guessed right.” The taller boy turned to face him, “Your life’s in danger. There are still over twenty four hours left on that threat.” Suddenly he could feel it. Eyes on the back of his head. Someone was watching them. Well, only one way to find out. He let out a breath as if he was relenting, “Fine, if we take one look will you drop it?” 

“Totally!” Kokichi clung to his arm, face lit up like a kid on Christmas, “Let’s sneak in tonight while everyone’s asleep!” 

“Yeah, okay, quit clinging.” 

\---- 

That night the two boys snuck into the school building and in front of the library. Much to Kaito’s surprise, Kokichi was able to easily pick the lock and enter. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” He asked as they wandered the shelves. 

“I dunno. Been such a long time I forgot if anyone actually taught me.” The smaller boy shrugged. 

“Well then, where exactly is this hidden room of yours?” Kaito asked. 

“It’s called a hidden room for a reason Kaito.” He pouted. 

“You didn’t do any research?” 

“Why would I? That takes all the fun out of it. Why search for something if you already know exactly where it’s gonna be?” 

“Whatever.” As they passed a certain shelf a chill went down his spine. A musty smell washed over him, “Here.” He pressed his hands against various books, gauging which one would be the mechanism to open the door. He heard a click and a whirr, the section of shelves swinging outward. 

“Wow! It really exists!” Kokichi gasped, “But how did you know it was here?” 

“It’s smell.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Really. Now c’mon.” 

They wandered the shelves until they came across something….out of place. 

It was one of the cell phone straps Kokichi had made. 

“Huh? What’s this doing here?” The smaller boy reached up for it. He didn’t see the trap, and Kaito didn’t either until he heard a beeping sound. Without hesitating he grabbed Kokichi and laid on top of him as an explosion rang through his ears. 

For a moment everything went black and silent save for a ringing noise in his head. His back felt cold, odd shouldn’t it feel hot? He sat up and shook his head, trying to knock the ringing into silence. He opened his eyes to the worried face of Kokichi below him. He looked up in time to see a figure with a gun aimed at the back of the smaller boy’s head. At that moment the ringing ceased. 

“Kokichi get down!” For the second time he was shielding the smaller boy as gunshots rang out around them. Thankfully none of them hit. He heard the figure beginning to run away, “Go find a place to hide!” Kaito commanded as he staggered to his feet to pursue their attacker. He chased them out into the main library. They attempted to use a smoke screen to give them enough time to reload their weapon. But he wasn’t going to give them that chance. He kicked the spare clip away from their hand, “So you’re the one behind this, Maki.” The dark hard assassin glared up at him, “You heard us talking about the forbidden book didn’t you?” 

“That’s right.” She nodded, “And I almost succeeded. I was so close!” She stood and threw her empty gun at him, “There’s no way that I’m going to give up now!” She took out a knife and began slicing wildly at him, “No! I still have time!” He dodged her attacks fairly easily, “You can’t understand how I feel! How could you, Momota!? I want out! I can’t take it! I don’t want to be an assassin anymore!” 

“You just want out of the business?” Kaito grit his teeth, “Is that seriously the reward you’re doing this for?” 

“Yeah. That’s right.” 

“So you’re going to kill to never kill again? Well that’s ironic.” He swiped his knife at her, she moved back just enough to that the only thing that was cut was the cross necklace around her neck. She collapsed to the floor with tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m not an assassin…” She cried, “I’ll never be more than a failure…” 

Kokichi stood by with a sad look on his face. In his hands, were the remains of the cell phone strap.


	5. How Do You Get A Bird Out Of It's Cage?

When Kaito was younger, his grandmother used to have him practice his aim by throwing little rocks at targets. Occasionally his aunt would come by and visit his mother’s grave. 

“Hey Kaito.” She’d say many times, “You don’t have to stay here. Come live with me in the city.” He always ignored her, he just kept throwing the rocks, “The city is a lot of fun you know? You’ll have lots of friends your own age at school. We’ve also got sweet candies and great books. Your auntie won’t make you do this training stuff. I know for a fact that this isn’t what your mother wanted for you…” 

“Stop trying to fill his head with that nonsense.” His grandmother came out onto the porch with a glare, “You’re a disgrace to the Momota legacy. I won’t allow you to pass on your selfish behavior the true heir of this family. You’ve visited the grave. There’s no reason for you to stay any longer.” 

Kaito woke up to the familiar buzzing of his phone. Seriously Kaiba? At this hour? Another riddle? 

HOW DO YOU GET A BIRD OUT OF ITS CAGE? 

\---- 

“I’ve got some exciting news!” Mr. Naegi cheered, “This month is the Hope’s Peak annual festival!” Kaito frowned and glanced down at the book he’d handed out. It looked like a script of some sort, “The whole school is part of this celebration. So I say we go all out! How about we put on a play? Our class is full of beauties after all! Which play you ask? The classic of all classics, Romeo and Juliet! I’ve worked hard to rewrite the script and have given it a modern day edge! I’ll show you!” 

As Mr. Naegi rambled on like usual Kaito couldn’t help but glance at the two empty seats. Once occupied by Korekiyo and Maki. What happened after their attempt failed? Were they really just sent away or did something...else happen? He didn’t like not knowing. 

“Ugh. So totally boring.” Miu tossed her script aside, “Go ahead and count me out of this one teach.” 

“Eheheh participation is mandatory…” The teacher laughed nervously. Dammit that meant that he would roped into this stupid thing too. But on the other hand…. His gaze landed on Kokichi. He seemed at least excited by the idea. Eh...maybe he’ll at least give it a shot. 

\---- 

Tenko was cast as Romeo and Himiko and Juliet. To be honest no one really seemed surprised. What did surprise everyone was how gung ho Angie was about being the director. 

“Angie really knows what’s up.” Kokichi glanced over at the white haired girl as he twirled vines around a set piece. 

“Yeah she was really into theatre and art at her last school.” Tsumugi shrugged. 

“This isn’t really my thing…” Tenko sighed, “It’s just...not me.” Himiko jumped off the makeshift balcony and began pushing the taller girl towards it. 

“Maybe a different part? You’d make a much better Juliet than a Romeo!” The smaller girl laughed, “Don’t you think so? You are a lady after all!” 

Watching Angie trying to reel them and giving them stage notes was pretty entertaining in and of itself. Especially once Mr. Naegi attempted to intervene and was promptly kicked out. 

Kaito didn’t notice Kokichi struggling to lift one of the fake pillars until Rantaro walked over and lifted it out of his tiny arms.

“There you go.” The green haired boy grinned. 

“Woah you’re so strong Rantaro!” Kokichi rubbed his arms like he was sore. 

“That’s only redeeming quality I got.” Rantaro put another stick of pocky in his mouth as he pointed at an unpainted one, “I’ll go ahead and grab that one too.” 

“Less work for me! Go right on ahead!” 

Shortly after that Kaito heard Miu and Kaede went on strike, leaving Shuichi to create the costumes by himself. Not that the quiet boy seemed to mind, he appeared to like the solitude and freedom this gave him. Kaito took a break from setting up the heavier pieces, drinking a soda on one of the boxes and carefully keeping an eye on Kokichi. Even when his life wasn’t in danger the kid still managed to attract all sorts of trouble. Rantaro sat down next to him with a bottle of water in his hand. 

“Looks like we’ll get everything set up today.” 

“Looks like it.” Kaito nodded, “Straight from the tests and into a school festival.” 

“It’s kinda nice huh?” The green haired boy smiled wistfully, “It’s like we’re real students.” 

“We’re far from it.” 

“I’m aware of that. But look at it this way, everyone’s having fun. How often can we say that? It’s pretty rare.” 

Kokichi waved over at them next to the newly spray painted pillar he’d been working on, “Hey Rantaro! It’s finished! We couldn’t have done it without your help!” Rantaro waved back as his phone began to ring. 

“Oh, sorry, better take this.” 

Kaito watched him go without hardly a word. 

\---- 

Rantaro answered the call just outside the gym’s doors. 

“Hey what’s up Fuyuka?” He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Had something gone wrong at home? 

“I’m freaking out, bro!” His younger sister cried. In the background he could hear the usual cacophony of noise that was their home. 

“You just hang in there.” Rantaro forced the smile on his face even though he knew she couldn’t see it, “Don’t worry I’m going to take care of everything before you know it! Cause I’m your big brother, it’s my job isn’t it? Okay...later.” He hung up with a heavy feeling over his shoulders. 

From the very beginning...he knew what he was here to do. Fun? The festival? None of it was real. 

“I have to do it.” 

\---- 

Kaito had no idea how he let Kokichi drag him to the bath this late at night. He guessed that the smaller boy wanted to use it but feared being alone. There was the added plus of him already knowing about his scars so it didn’t really matter if he saw. 

“Giant bath! Giant bath! A huge gigantic bath!” Kokichi sang as he bounced around in the water. He abruptly turned around and flicked some water the taller boy’s direction, “Kaito, look out!” He giggled. 

“Don’t get too carried away.” He wiped the warm water from his face, “I don’t want to run into anyone. We’re getting out soon.” 

“No one else is going to take a bath this late at night silly.” Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Hey! Come over here and I can wash your back for you!” The smaller boy swam over, clinging to Kaito’s arm. 

“I’m alright.” 

“Oh don’t be so shy!” 

The door to the bath opened. Kokichi gave a little squeak and ducked down. Kaito glanced back to see Rantaro standing in the doorway, a towel around his waist. 

“Oh was I interrupting something?” He raised a playful eyebrow. He didn’t seem to expect a response as he walked over to one of the shower stalls. The green haired boy sat on a bucket and began using the showerhead to wash his hair. The only sound was the hiss of the water and occasional splashes from the bath. Kokichi seemed to be noticeably uncomfortable, his hands covering the scar on his neck. 

Finally Rantaro broke the silence. 

“So I was talking to Tsumugi…” He glanced back at them with an almost cruel smile, “Having other people die so you can live, I’m curious what that feels like. Letting someone sacrifice their life for your life. How exactly can you live with that and keep on smiling?” 

“That’s enough.” Kaito stood with the intent to go over to the green haired boy and deck him. But a tiny hand around his wrist stopped him. 

“I will smile.” As if to illustrate this point Kokichi grinned, “Always.” For a moment Rantaro looked shocked by this, before frowning and turning away. 

“You’re a twisted piece of work.” He muttered, then he called over his shoulder, “You hear that Momota? He’s gonna keep on smiling even if you die for him!” Kaito growled and grit his teeth, “Oh give it a rest. You’re starting to scare little Kokichi.” He looked down to see that indeed, the smaller boy looked a bit frightened. He took a deep breath and backed down, “And you call yourself a Momota? Look how tame you are! What the hell happened to you to reduce you to this? As meek as you are now I could probably kill you.” He’d had enough. He wasn’t going to stand there and take this. 

“Come on, Kokichi. We’re leaving.” Kaito got up out of the pool, heading for the locker room with Kokichi trailing not that far behind. 

They were quiet until they got to their room. Where the smaller boy asked if he was okay. 

“What’s with you!?” He wheeled on him so fast that he noticed him jump and step back, “Why aren’t you mad at him? The crap he was saying, doesn’t it make you angry!? At all!?” 

“I just don’t see the point in getting angry about it.” Kokichi set his bag on the table, “Besides, I know that’s the reaction he wanted and I wasn’t gonna give it to him.” Kaito turned away to hide the shaking in his hands, “Rantaro isn’t usually like that though….wonder if something happened.” 

\---- 

Kokichi sought out Tsumugi and asked if she would tell him if he knew anything about Kaito’s family. People kept mentioning how because he was a ‘Momota’ that he was supposed to be something….but he wasn’t sure what that was. 

“Is the Momota family seriously that incredible?” Kokichi asked. 

“Incredible doesn’t even cut it!” Tsumugi beamed, “In these circles even the name Momota, man it gives me the willies!” 

“So they’re famous?” 

“Are you kidding? Everyone’s heard of them! They’re part of a clan of assassins that’s reigned over the dark side of Japan since ancient times! The Momotas of the East and the Kuzanoha’s of the West. They’ve served those in power in every era, secretly altering the country’s history!” 

A tray was slammed down on the table next to Kokichi. He yelped and almost fell out of his chair. 

“Perhaps you’ve forgotten the second rule of Class Black.” Kaito frowned at Tsumugi, clearly overhearing their conversation and disliking what he was hearing. 

“Oh you’re going for the curry again I see.” The blue haired girl wrung her hands together, “You must really love that stuff!” 

“No one is supposed to discuss the history of other classmates.” The taller boy glanced off to the side with an annoyed look. 

“Well sure but I’m the class arbitrator.” Tsumugi flashed a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. 

“She didn’t say anything bad if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kokichi leaned his elbow on the table. 

“In the future, ask me directly if you’re curious about my past.” Kaito tilted his head towards him, “Just leave that nobody out of it.” 

“That’s me!” Tsumugi saluted. 

“Oh. So then what’s your immediate family like?” 

“This sounds like a date!” 

“Shut up Tsumugi.” 

“Ow…” 

“Well I don’t even know what my father looks like, my mother died shortly after I was born. So, I was raised by my grandparents. My other relatives are….not around.” 

“Not around?” 

“They’re dead.” 

“Really? What a coinkydink my entire family is either dead or missing as well!” 

“Didn’t ask Tsumugi.” 

“Ow...” 

\---- 

Kaito stared out the window, riddle in front of him and students milling about beneath him. 

“Hey.” Rantaro walked towards him with a guilty look, “Texting the fam?” 

“Not quite.” What the hell did he want now? 

“Sorry I was a bitch last night.” The green haired boy sighed, “I just had some weird stuff on my mind and I lashed out at you guys.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” If Kokichi wasn’t going to be mad about it then he didn’t see the point in being angry either. 

“Man, another peaceful day out there huh?” Rantaro turned to face the window, “If life was fair, Kokichi would be out there with all those other kids. And not just Kokichi. It’s not like any of us are here because we want to go through with it.” He began walking away, “I chalk it up to crappy luck. Honestly Kaito, wouldn’t you rather give Kokichi the freedom he deserves? The freedom to get away from all of this. We can give him that you know.” 

“Breaking away from the rules of Class Black?” Kaito faced him fully, “Is that what you’re suggesting?” The green haired boy shrugged. 

“Ten O’clock, here, tonight. Let’s talk more about it then.” 

\---- 

The reward he got for the first person he killed was measly. A table full of smiles for his sisters and a little something for him. A bottle of lime green nail polish. He’d always wanted it, even though he knew it wouldn’t suit him. 

“No need to tell me your reward Rantaro.” Tsumugi stood in front of him with her tablet in her hands, “I was given the details when you were invited to Class Black. You want enough money to keep your family well fed for life. That’s the gist of it, right?” 

“That’s it.” Rantaro chewed on the end of his pocky stick, “There’s one other thing that I want to make sure of though.” 

He whispered into the blue haired girl’s ear. Her eyes briefly widened before she smiled. 

“That won’t be a problem.” 

\---- 

Kokichi entered the gym hesitantly. He really didn’t see why Kaito had dragged him all the way out here. It wasn’t like him to just leave a note telling him where to go. 

“Kaito? You in here? You better not have stood me up that’d be mean even for you…” He pouted dramatically out of habit. He could make out a figure in the darkness, “Oh there you are! Found you! I win hide and seek!” But as the figure came closer he instantly knew it wasn’t Kaito. And that this was a very...very dangerous situation he got himself in. Rantaro appeared out of the shadows, a solemn look on his face, “Rantaro? Have you seen Kaito? Idiot left me a note telling me to meet him here?” He tried to keep his nervousness out of his voice. Keep up the lie that you don’t know anything. That you don’t know any better. Maybe Rantaro just wanted to apologize for the night earlier and didn’t want Kaito to attack him or something? The pit that opened up in his stomach told him that his thinking…..wasn’t right. 

“He’s not coming.” The green haired boy shook his head, “It’s just us.” He stopped just a few feet in front of him, holding out a piece of paper. 

An advance notice. 

“But don’t worry, I’m here to set you free.” 

Kokichi instantly turned on his heel to run, only making it a few steps before his scarf was ripped off and something was wrapped around his neck. As he was lifted off the ground his hands went to claw at the thing cutting off his air. It was...a wire? A thin wire that dug into his skin and wouldn’t budge. Blackness curled at the edge of his vision as oxygen was denied entry into his lungs. Just when he thought he was going to lose consciousness the wire suddenly slackened and there was a blow to his back. With air now moving freely into his lungs he began to cough. He didn’t need to look up to know who had saved him. 

Kaito… 

\---- 

“What a liar.” Rantaro crouched into a fighting stance, “You were going to blow off our meeting from the get go weren’t you?” 

“You’re one to talk.” Kaito gripped his knife tighter. 

“You got me there but I was still telling the truth.” Rantaro declared, “I lured Kokichi here to give him his freedom. There’s only one way out of this hellish game for him and that’s to die.” Kokichi coughed weakly and turned his head so he could see the two of them standing across one another with Kaito in between himself and the green haired boy.. 

“Kai...to…” He wheezed. 

“Don’t worry I got this.” He nodded. Rantaro suddenly shot at them with his fists raised. Kaito kept lunging with the knife but each time he tried he kept blocking it with these metal bracers he had on. As he was knocked back Kokichi jerked forward. 

“Kaito!” He cried. 

“Don’t move!” He shot back. 

“You may be a Momota,” Rantaro growled as he threw a punch, “But just a name! As weak as you are, you can’t kill me!” All at once he was moving faster than he could keep up with. He was stumbling back, avoiding getting hit. The green haired assassin swung a fist, aiming straight for his head. 

But he caught it straightaway. 

“That’s all I needed.” Kaito smirked. He switched the grip on his knife so the blade was facing upwards. This time he was the one moving too fast for Rantaro to handle. By the time he was able to stumble away he was covered in slashes on his shoulders and forearms. Kaito kicked out, hitting him straight in the stomach and sending him flying into a wall. He slumped down, not unconscious but slightly dazed. 

“Dammit….” He moaned, “That was hardcore.” He staggered to his feet, stumbling to the side, “How many people did you have to sacrifice to get that strong you freaking monster?” 

“Are we finished?” Kaito challenged. He shook his head. 

“You’ve made our bad luck worse.” He shrugged, “We both know there’s no backing down from this. Not for you guys. And not for me. We can’t escape this no matter what we do. If we’re ever going to be free then this,” Rantaro smiled eerily and extended his hand to the side, “..is the only way. In other words…” Kaito saw too late the wire in his hand as he yanked it down, “I win!” 

\----

“That’s it. There’s one other thing that I want to make sure of though.” 

“And that is?” 

“If I don’t make it out of this one, like I die, my family will still get the reward correct?” 

From now on they’ll live with smiles on their faces…. 

..just like Kokichi. 

\---- 

The rafters gave one big shudder and began to fall. He dove to the side to protect Kokichi, curling himself around his body to shield him from any debris. With a bang the rafters slammed into the ground all around them. Dust shot up from the ground and into their eyes. Yet they were protected by one of the pillars that unintentionally propped up a section of the rafters. Once the dust settled Kaito moved off of the smaller boy, checking him from any injuries. Thankfully, there were none. 

“Where is Rantaro?” Kokichi glanced around with a worried look on his face. Kaito scanned the wreckage, spotting a stray arm sticking out of a particularly large pile of debris. He pointed before jogging over. The two of them moved the sections of pipe and ceiling tile off of the assassin quickly. After it was all cleared he checked Rantaro over for any injuries much like he had done with the smaller boy moments earlier. 

“No life-threatening injuries.” He reported. Kokichi sighed in relief and smiled. The green haired boy groaned and opened his eyes. Kaito extended a hand towards him, “Think you can stand up?” 

“What is with you…?” He blinked up at him confusedly, “Oh geez...I lost. And I admit it. I was trying to give us all a clean death in one swoop. Like a shot put ball to the head kind of death. Kinda botched that one didn’t I?” 

“We can’t die yet.” Kokichi re-tied his scarf around his neck, “Not that easy. Because being alive, it means that you’ve been forgiven. Forgiven to be here now.” 

“I swear, dying would be easier.” Rantaro chuckled, “It’s not like I actually asked for this. Life can be pretty meddlesome huh? Well it doesn’t seem like I’ve got much of a choice. One way or another I guess I’m just going to need to keep at it somehow.” He broke out into an all out laugh for a moment before settling down, “What’s up with you? That icy face of yours almost looks relieved I’m not dead. Well, it looks like this means you can’t die yet either. So you keep at it too. Hang in there okay?” 

\---- 

Kaito swore everyone could hear Mr. Naegi’s horrified screams at the wreckage in a three mile radius. The three boys had concocted a lie so the poor guy wouldn’t get involved. 

Kaito, Kokichi, and Rantaro had gone in to do some last minute touch ups when the rafters suddenly collapsed. The only one who was hurt was Rantaro, who apparently would be spending the rest of the year in a hospital. 

Or at least….that’s what Mr. Naegi would be told.


	6. Every Pretty Flower Has It's What?

Himiko remembered the first day that she arrived here. She was staring at the massive bus system, about to scream and just give up. 

“Where are you trying a get to?” A voice asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see a girl with green eyes and a pinwheel in her hair, “You want me to help you find it?” 

“S-sure if you don’t mind…” Himiko fiddled with the brim of her hat, “I’m looking for Hope’s Peak Academy.” 

“Well that’s bus number six.” The girl smiled, “And you know what? I’m headed there as well. We can ride together if you want.” 

“That’d be great, yeah!” She bowed at the waist, “Thank you for being so nice.” The girl reached down and grabbed her bag with one arm, and taking her hand in the other. 

“Are you in grade school? Don’t you have a guardian?” 

“Uh...no. I don’t. Just me.” 

\---- 

Tenko followed around Himiko during the festival. Occasionally they’d play games and whatever she won she’d always give to the smaller girl. She liked to watch her smile grow as she had more and more fun. Himiko pinned a little bee pin to her hat with a giggle. 

“I love it so much! Thank you again, Tenko!” She grinned. 

“You know, it still really worries me that a girl like you is in Class Black…” Tenko shifted a bit nervously. The smaller girl looked up at her innocently. 

‘You don’t need to worry, I’ll be fine.” Himiko squeezed her hand, “So what about you? You said that Kokichi wasn’t your target, but if he’s not then who is?” 

“They go by Angel’s Trumpet.” Her mouth pressed into a thin line, “They’re a cold blooded, ruthless poisoner. I know they must be here, and I’m gonna find them and take them down!” She stopped when she saw how still the smaller girl had suddenly become. But then she smiled up at her again. 

“Me too, I’ll do anything I can to help you.” 

\---- 

Shuichi’s costumes fit very well and were very pretty. 

“Nice understated design!” Tsumugi, who was playing Friar Lawrence cheered. 

“I’m playing a nurse, so why am I in a maid’s uniform?” Kirumi lifted up her skirt lightly. 

“A maid shouldn’t speak so casually.” Angie booped her on the nose. 

“Actually…..nurse….she’s not a maid…” Shuichi said quietly. 

“No but don’t worry about it.” Miu shrugged, filing her nails, “People will think it’s an artistic choice.” 

“Wow you look incredible Ms. Akamatsu!” Kokichi, who was playing Mercutio bounced on his heels next to the blonde girl, who was playing Mrs. Capulet. 

“Thanks!” Kaede giggled, “And your costume looks great on you too.” 

“Oh really? You think so?” 

“Fine feathers do improve the bird.” Kaito piped up from the corner, he was to play Tibalt. A bit of irony there, the protector playing a role where he was to kill the one he was protecting. 

“Hey be nice!” Kokichi cried. 

“They sure seem excited.” Tenko chuckled. 

“Hey everyone!” The smaller boy pulled out a camera with a mischievous grin, “Look over here!” 

“Really shota? You’re taking pictures?” Miu raised an eyebrow. 

“Totally!” Tsumugi jumped, “A snapshot of our youth!” 

Kokichi didn’t know how much he’d treasure those pictures later. 

\---- 

Tenko was going to the main bath alone when she heard a door slam. 

“Hold on can’t you look for it later?” She turned to see Kaito being dragged along by Kokichi down the hallway. 

“No I really need to find it now!” 

“Wait!” 

The two ran out of sight. Leaving the dark haired assassin with an odd feeling in her stomach. She found Kirumi relaxing in the main bath. 

“Really? Himiko isn’t with you?” She asked curiously. 

“She already went to bed.” Tenko slipped into the warm water. 

“I don’t think I’ve even seen the two of you seperated since Class Black began.” Kirumi leaned back with a content sigh. The dark haired assassin drew in a long breath. 

Did she do the right thing, telling Himiko about Angel’s Trumpet? 

\---- 

“Nng I just don’t get where my script could’ve gone.” Kokichi pouted as he surveyed the stage, “I thought it would at least be around here somewhere.” 

“We better not find out that it was in your bag this whole time.” Kaito groaned. 

“Give me some credit Kaito that was the first place I looked.” 

They looked around some more, underneath tables and various props. Suddenly a loud crash rang through the space. 

“What do you think that was?” Kaito asked, already moving towards the source of the sound. 

“Hey wait!” The smaller boy stumbled after him. They made their way down to the dressing room, where the noise had come from. They poked their heads in to see- 

Angie. Lying motionless on the ground. 

Kokichi instantly lurched forward but Kaito grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. 

“Stay back.” He hissed, his head snapped towards the darkness where a small sillhouette could be seen, “Who’s there!?” 

“Of all the people in class…” The figure turned around with an amused smile, “...it had to be you two that come stumbling in. Nyeh...such a pain..” Himiko emerged from the shadows. 

“But there’s….no way that you did this…” Kokichi gripped the taller boy’s arm tightly. 

“Why would you take out Angie?” Kaito placed himself between the two. 

“She got in my way so I had to remove her from the picture.” Himiko’s flat tone and emotionless face sent shivers down his spine. She lazily pointed down at a red card in Angie’s hand. Kokichi picked it up and opened it. 

MR. KOKICHI OUMA. ISSUING ADVANCE NOTICE OF ASSASSINATION ANGIE YONAGA 

“Oh by the way.” The small girl handed him another card, “I might as well go ahead and give you mine too.” Then she began walking out. Just before she left she turned back and in her usual voice called, “You’ve got a full day tomorrow!” 

\---- 

“Sad news guys.” Mr. Naegi announced the next morning, “Angie was hospitalized last night for food poisoning. She worked really hard let’s do this right and make this play a success!” 

As soon as the teacher was out of sight and earshot the assassins began talking amongst themselves. 

“The poor thing was so gung ho about this whole thing.” Miu laughed, “You know Momota, you really could’ve at least waited until we were done with the show.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kaito leaned his head on one elbow. 

“Oh come on. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you didn’t do this to protect Kokichi?” 

“The hospital tests said that it was a poison needle that brought her down!” Tsumugi smirked. 

“Oh poison? Really?” 

“And Angie had issued her advance notice too. Pretty strange now that she’s suddenly been hospitalized. Guess you can cross her off the threat list.” 

\----

“For both our and Angie’s sakes I hope we can pull off this play.” Kokichi leaned against the railing, watching Tsumugi and Kirumi hand out flyers for the play. 

“You realize she wanted to kill you right?” Kaito raised an eyebrow at him. 

“She had good qualities too.” He stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Our Juliet on the other hand…” The taller boy furrowed his brows, “She’ll try to poison you. Be sure to keep your distance. And don’t eat anything else today, think you can do that?” 

“Aye aye captain!” He saluted and stood up straight. 

“I promise that I won’t let her hurt you.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He felt his cheeks heating up slightly. 

“Now let’s go put on a good show.” 

\---- 

“You know. You’re really such a lovely lady, Tenko.” Himiko said as the dark haired assassin brushed out her hair, “You look so pretty.” 

“Thanks, but I’m playing a degenerate male, though.” Tenko paused, “You look much lovelier.” 

“Oh stop…” The smaller girl’s cheeks lit up red, “You’re the beautiful one.” Her face suddenly turned serious, “So about Angel’s Trumpet….do you mind telling me why you’re after them?” 

“My mentor’s daughter…..Angel’s Trumpet murdered her.” She sighed, “It’s silly right? I’ve spent so much time chasing them and I don’t even know what they look like.” 

“I don’t think it’s silly at all.” Himiko shook her head, “They were people that you care about right?” 

“Yeah...I only met her once but she seemed nice.” 

“You only met her once? So you’re doing all of this after only one meeting?” Tenko nodded, “You have a genuinely kind heart Tenko.” 

“I don’t know about that. I just want to see my mentor smile once more. You know, you told me yesterday that you wanted to help me but you don’t have to do that. I want you to stay innocent. To stay away from that darkness.” 

“I think I can handle it. I know I may seem like it but I’m not that weak.” 

\---- 

Miu began her announcements, of course threatening to kill anyone who made a disturbance. Not that anyone in the audience took her seriously. 

The play started without a hitch. But Kaito’s thoughts were elsewhere as he watched Himiko on stage. 

“If she’s going to attack then that leaves only ten hours…” He frowned. He remembered that when they’d discovered Angie she was on the side of the room closest to the prop weapons. What if…? He drew his prop sword out of its sheath. Just as he thought, it was covered with a liquid that could only be assumed to be poison. With a growl he placed it back into its place. 

“Something wrong?” Kokichi whispered. 

“It’s coated in poison.” Kaito glanced back at the other prop swords, “We should check out your sword too.” The smaller boy jogged to his sword and began reaching towards it, “Don’t touch it.” He took a towel and grabbed it by the handle. Sure enough, the entire handle was also coated in the stuff, “There’s poison all over the handle.” 

“Poison…” The smaller boy shuddered and stepped back, “She really is trying to go through with it…” 

\---- 

On stage Tenko stole a glance and Kaito and Kokichi standing near the sword props. 

“Those two…” Wait. The night Angie was poisoned….they were running off somewhere. And then what Miu and Tsumugi said earlier that day. 

“Oh come on. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you didn’t do this to protect Kokichi?” 

“The hospital tests said that it was a poison needle that brought her down!”

A poison needle… 

“Ah I’m far more terrified by your gaze than their weapons!” Tenko upped the drama so she could sit on the edge of the balcony and lean close to Himiko, “Please, I beg of you to smile.” Then, lowering her voice she whispered, “I need to know, what’s up with you and Kokichi? Did you give him your advance notice?” The smaller girl backed away. 

“I ask that you leave. You and I are sworn enemies by blood!” Like the cue said she began running off, “Only pain can come from this.” 

“I refuse!” She jumped over the balcony and began following her off stage, “Your love is worth the pain!” Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she grabbed Himiko’s hand as she attempted to run off for real, “Be honest with me. Do you know who poisoned Angie? You can tell me? Did you find out Kokichi is Angel’s Trumpet?” The smaller girl said nothing, just looking down at her feet. That was all the answer she needed. Tenko began running down the hallway, ignoring Himiko’s shouts. She ran nearly full force into Kaito, who dropped a prop sword with it’s handle covered by a towel. She knelt down to pick it up. 

“No don’t touch it!” Kokichi cried, “There’s poison on it!” 

“Poison?” Tenko stood up straight. 

“This doesn’t concern you.” Kaito glared at her, tightening the knot around the towel and gently picking it up from the floor, “Let’s go Kokichi, come on.” They both began to leave but she moved to block their exit. 

“I need to know if you put the poison on that sword.” She demanded, “Just admit it, Kokichi, you’re Angel’s Trumpet.” 

“Huh? What’s Angel’s Trumpet?” The smaller boy was a good liar she’d give him that. If she didn’t know any better she’d say his confusion was genuine. 

“The person who assassinated my mentor’s daughter.” Tenko reached for her sword at her side, “It was you right?” Her gaze went to Himiko on the stage, “She was trying to keep me from getting blood on my hands…” She drew her sword out sharply, “Just come clean you degenerate male! Or else… This sword is no prop.” 

“Stay behind me.” Kaito pushed Kokichi behind him. 

\---- 

Kaito had no choice but to pick up the smaller boy and dash out on stage with Tenko stalking after them. He jumped down into the audience and placed Kokichi in the seat next to Mr. Naegi. Then, he climbed back on the stage and faced the dark haired assassin with his prop sword. 

“I’m sorry but your fight is with me.” He growled. 

“If that’s what you want.” Tenko brandished her sword threateningly. The two ran offstage to begin their fight out of view of the audience. Somehow or another they ended up outside, “Nothing can make me forgive him! If you’re going to defend him then I’ll have to kill you too!” 

“Where’s your advance notice?” Kaito shot back as he dodged and perried the blows. 

 

“That’s not what this is about.” The dark haired assassin scowled. 

“Then why the hell are you trying to kill him!?” 

“The only one I want dead is Angel’s Trumpet. And it turns out that them and Kokichi are one and the same!” She lunged at him with a wild yell, “You don’t know what he is! You don’t know how many people are dead, because of him!” 

“And how could you know what he’s been through?” He twisted around with a challenge. He heard something crack faintly. He realized quickly that it was his prop sword finally starting to break. Dammit. 

“He’s a heartless poisoner!” Tenko went on the offensive again, “And I won’t let him get away with it!” 

“Poisoner?” His sword broke in half, becoming basically useless. So he threw it aside and brought out his usual knife. In a swordfight it would be difficult, but he’d manage. He ducked under a thrust and grabbed her sword hand. 

“I figured it out when Angie was poisoned.” The dark haired assassin struggled to get out of his grip, “I know he did it!” 

“No, that’s impossible.” Kaito said flatly, “Himiko poisoned Angie.” She froze. 

“What was that…?” She broke out of his grip and shot backwards, “What should I believe a degenerate male like you!?” 

“Because I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. It was her.” 

“That’s a lie!” 

“I’m afraid it’s true.” Out of the bushes Himiko emerged, her voice emotionless and face blank. 

“Himiko?” 

“I’m sorry but Angel’s Trumpet….is me.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“My plan didn’t work as I hoped. But it was my intention for Kokichi to die on the stage as he does in the play.” 

“So then...you’re the one who poisoned the sword?” 

“I wish I could deny it. But I’m telling you, because there’s just no reason for you to be risking your life fighting Momota.” 

“Himiko…” 

“We should go back now. I think we’ve kept the audience waiting long enough.” 

With that the small girl turned and vanished back into the bushes. 

\---- 

“I never would’ve guessed that they were enemies…” Kokichi whispered after Kaito had told him what had just happened outside, “Do you think...they can make up?” 

“I doubt it.” The taller boy dropped his shoulders, damn he was sore, “After all, they’re both killers.” 

\---- 

In the changing room Tenko searched through Himiko’s things, looking for the proof that she was looking for. 

She found it hidden in the small girl’s hat. 

“I...I have to…I will carry out my mission!” 

Without care to the script she walked out onto the stage. She stopped just a few feet from Himiko, about to pretend to drink a fake poison and fall into a deep sleep. Tenko held out the very real poison in her hand. 

“I found your poison.” She announced. 

“Life seems to be against us.” Himiko smiled, “We...can never be anything but enemies..our fates just won’t allow it.” 

“Very well...I have no other choice!” Tenko grabbed the smaller girl and brought out a real dagger. She dipped her as if they were going to kiss. The stage light focused solely on them. This was her mission….she had to do this….but...but for it to be Himiko…., “I don’t want to do this...but it’s my duty!” 

“This is just as it should be.” Himiko giggled, then before she could stop her she gripped her hand and forced the dagger into her chest. She made only a quiet gasp before going still. The dark haired assassin laid her onto the ground with shaking hands. 

“No please….Himiko…” She whispered. 

“You were Juliet’s final wish Romeo.” Tsumugi came out of the shadows, “She told me that when everything was said and done the only thing she wanted was to leave here with you. Living her life with you. That is what this child truly wished for.” Her eyes landed on the bottle of poison laying next to the unmoving girl. 

“I’m sorry that I never understood you.” Tenko picked up the bottle, holding it close to her chest, “That I only ever saw what I wanted to see.” Without hesitation she ripped the cap off the bottle and downed the whole thing. 

Her last thoughts before succumbing to the inky void was that Himiko’s hair….was the same color as her blood.


	7. What Can You Never Outrun?

“Well guys, I’m pleased to say that the annual festival was an incredible success!” Mr. Naegi grinned, “And Romeo and Juliet went over like Gamebusters! You had your teacher crying like a baby by the end of it! Nevertheless! You may have noticed more vacant desks in the classroom today, yes we’ve had more unexpected transfers. You can’t let that get you down though. Believe me I miss them as much as anyone. But the seven of you, gotta do your best to stay strong!” 

“Poor naive teacher.” Kaede shook her head once class ended, “Always cheerful, unflappably so.” 

“I cannot stand people that happy.” Miu gagged, “It makes me feel sick.” 

“Well who else could work here?” Tsumugi leaned against the wall, “I bet they hired him because he’s so super positive y’know?” 

Kokichi laid across Kaito’s desk, staring up at him with his usual nonchalance. Like the taller boy hadn’t spent the past couple nights knelt next to him in the bathroom while he vomited his guts out. He never admitted it, but the smaller boy was incredibly shaken by what happened with Tenko and Himiko. 

“It’ll be alright Kaito.” Kokichi reached up and booped his nose, “We just have to stay strong like Mr. Naegi said!” 

“Your blind optimism is pathetic.” Miu sneered, “I can’t stand it. Makes me want to bash your face in with a hammer.” Kaito shot her a withering glare, “Ooo I’m so scared.” 

“Alright calm down everybody.” Kirumi walked into the center of everyone’s field of vision, “Let’s not fight over nothing. We’re just tense, that’s all. I think now’s the perfect time to take a little breather.” 

“A breather?” Kaito asked. 

“That’s right. I stumbled upon something wonderful. So after class, why don’t we all go down and take a look?” 

\---- 

This ‘something wonderful’ she spoke of…..was Hope’s Peak Academy’s very own water park. 

“That’s Hope’s Peak Academy for you.” Miu shrugged, “Even got a water park.” 

“Duh!” Tsumugi laughed, “We’ve even got an olympic sized pool for classes!” 

“I had time reserved exclusively for Class Black.” Kirumi explained, “After the festival I think we’ve earned a little R&R don’t you? And of course we have swimsuits too.” 

“Thank you so much it’s incredible!” Kokichi gazed at everything like he had the first time they’d entered their dorm room. With the same awe and reverence as a little kid. He suddenly grabbed Kaito’s arm and began dragging him towards the men’s dressing room, “Come one Kaito let’s go hurry up and change!” 

Shuichi, for some reason, chose a regular school bathing suit and put a little name sticker on the left leg. 

Tsumugi chose a scuba diving suit, claiming that she was going ‘for the bondage look.’ 

Kaede chose one that resembled a dress more than a swimsuit. 

Miu chose probably the most revealing swimsuit possible (not that anyone was really surprised) 

Kokichi chose to wear long swim trunks and a long sleeved t-shirt. For once he took the scarf off around everyone and gently folded it inside the locker. Tsumugi opened her mouth and he instantly responded with a -”no I’m not telling you how I got this scar on my neck Tsumugi.” 

Kaito just went with a pair of regular swim trunks. 

As they gathered in a fairly open area the taller boy noticed a black envelope laying on a table. When Kaito picked it up he found that it read, 

THE GAME BEGINS. 

“The...game?” Kokichi asked. Not a moment later Kirumi jumped up behind him and secured some kind of device around his thin neck. 

“Hey what are you doing!?” Kaito demanded. 

“Try to stay calm.” The light haired assassin put a hand out, “It’ll explode if you attempt to remove it by force.” 

“It’s a bomb!?” 

“Correct. A very small one, yes, but that’s all I need. If it detonates while it’s strapped around his neck then he will be killed instantly. I can’t rely solely on my physical strength so I intend to win with this little game of mine. The bomb is set to go off at precisely midnight tonight. If you fail to diffuse it before then...well then I win.” 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Kaito lurched forward but stopped with her next words. 

“I suppose you could but killing me won’t save him.” She clasped her hands together, “You see Momota there is only one way to disable the device. You must enter the four digit passcode. Simple as that. I’ll even give you three tries out of the kindness of my heart. But if you get it wrong all three times...oh my! Bye bye!” 

“You better tell me that passcode.” He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. 

“But figuring it out yourself is the game.” Kirumi held up a deck of cards, “Look, there are four cards each representing a digit of the passcode hidden here at the park. Find all four and you’ve got the passcode. To make it fun, included in the advance notice, are clues to their whereabouts.” 

ONE CARD IS IN THE FOREST, IN THE BEST PLACE TO HIDE IT 

ONE CARD IS IN THE WATER, IN EXCHANGE FOR SOMETHING YOU CARE ABOUT 

ONE CARD IS IN THE DARK, THE VOICES WILL GUIDE YOU 

ONE CARD IS IN THE LIGHT BEFORE IT BECOMES TOO DARK TO SEE 

“I just love a good riddle, don’t you?” Kirumi gestured towards the park, “Well, what do you say we all go enjoy this game together!” 

\----

“One card is in the forest…” Kaito frowned at the piece of paper in front of him. He looked up a clump of fake trees straight ahead. 

“Is that it over there?” Kokichi pointed. 

“It’s the only forest around I can see.” 

“One card is in the water….” The smaller boy knelt down next to the edge of the pool, “I’m guessing that means that it’s somewhere in the pool?” 

“Go ahead and jump on in if you like!” Kirumi called from behind them, relaxing on a chair, “I wouldn’t think of keeping you from taking a dip. That collar of yours is waterproof. So don’t worry, it’ll still detonate if you’re underwater.” 

They began diving underwater, searching for the card. As soon as Kaito’s head came up above the water he could hear the others talking. 

“Well of course blindfolded.” Kaede was brandishing a powerful looking gun, pointing it towards a large melon in Tsumugi’s hand, “I think you’ll find it won’t be necessary for you to guide me to the melon.” Huh, so they were going to play the split the melon game, “You can trust me on this my bullets will naturally find their target.” 

“Oh come on that’s not split the melon, that’s blast the melon to smithereens!” Tsumugi cried. 

That’s it. 

Kaito jumped out of the pool, startling the smaller boy next to him. 

“What is it?” Kokichi lifted himself out of the water. 

“One is hidden in the dark.” He fixed his gaze on the watermelon the blue haired assassin was holding over her head, “And only voices will guide you there. I think I know where that card is.” He dashed over to Tsumugi, ignoring the shocked look on her face when he took out his knife. A few quick slices and pieces of melon fell away to reveal the first card. 

The seven of diamonds. 

“Hey, bravo you found it.” Kirumi clapped. 

“That was amazing!” Kokichi gasped, “How did you know?” 

“Were this task mine alone, I already would’ve identified all four cards and with much less drama.” Kaede giggled. 

“Are you saying you know where the other cards are too?” Tsumugi asked. 

“But of course. The solution is honestly all too easy.” Kaede smiled at Shuichi, sitting across from her. 

“The cards…..the remainder…” The quiet boy tugged on the edges of his hat, which he wore even here. 

“Oh Shuichi you’ve figured it out as well? How brilliant you are.” His face instantly went red. 

“The remainder….of course!” Kaito snatched the card deck off the table and began laying them out on the ground, “Assuming all four cards used were drawn from this same deck we don’t have to find any of your hiding places. We just have to see which cards are missing from the deck to know the four digits.” 

“Oh I get it!” For some reason Tsumugi still had the remains of the melon still balancing on her head, “That’s so cool!” 

After all the cards were laid out it looked like they had their answer. 

“Four sevens missing….” Kokichi mumbled. 

“The passcode….is just four sevens?” 

“You can’t be serious that’s so easy! That combination might be the worst possible passcode in history!” 

Kaito stole a backwards look at Kirumi. She didn’t seem worried about this at all….. 

“Okay, so now what will you do?” She leaned back and closed her eyes. 

“It’s time, now.” He turned to Kokichi. The smaller boy nodded and knelt down on the ground, “Here goes.” Taking a deep breath, he tapped the seven button four times. Then enter. 

There was beep. An error message flashed on the screen. It was wrong. 

“Oh no what could’ve happened?” Kirumi laughed, “Oh right, I remember I set up that deck to throw you off track. And that made you waste an attempt to boot. You’ve only got two left now. You better be careful!” 

“Damn.” 

\---- 

Hours of searching later and still nothing. 

“The sun is setting.” Kaito remarked. 

“Which means, it’s time for me to come out and play!” Shuichi….or Shin now threw off the hat and stood sharply. 

“Show up if you want but there’s really nothing for you to do.” Miu pointed at the not-so-quiet boy’s trunks, “Not to mention that swimsuit doesn’t really match your personality.” 

“Just shut your trap already! Shuichi’s always wanted to swim in a school pair of trunks!” Shin shot back, “Let’s go!” He ripped off the name tag so it revealed another one underneath it that read Shin. With a wild yell he ran and cannonballed straight into the pool. 

“So he had that prepared the entire time?” Miu blinked a few times, like she was unsure of she had just seen. 

“Now that’s forward thinking!” Tsumugi chirped. 

“Okay everyone we still have quite some time before we reach the midnight deadline.” Kirumi announced, “You should enjoy yourselves while you can.” 

“Check out our awesome mood lighting!” As the blue haired assassin shouted this the stadium like lights began to flash on. 

“One card is in the light….before it becomes too dark to see.” Kaito squinted at the remaining lights left off. 

“You think it’s up there with the lights?” Kokichi began looking around. He gasped and pointed at one up in the center of the park, “Kaito look! There!” Sure enough, just before the light turned on, he saw a card. He ran as close as he thought he needed to be before expertly throwing his knife at the spot. There was the sound of glass shattering. The card came fluttering down like a leaf on the wind. 

A joker? 

“I almost forgot to mention, in our case the joker stands for the number zero.” Kirumi explained. 

A seven and a zero. 

\---- 

“One card is in the forest, in the best place to hide it…” Kokichi reread the remaining clues, “One card is in the water, in exchange for something you care about.” 

“Alright then, there’s the forest.” Kaito jerked his thumb towards the trees, then the pool, “And there’s the water. So what’s the best place?” 

“Well if you want to hide a leaf, you put it in a leaf pile right?” 

“But what we’re looking for isn’t a leaf. It’s a card.” 

Wait. Hold on. He ran back to the deck of cards, much to the confusion and dismay of everyone around him. 

“What are you doing?” Kirumi asked, “You looked through the cards earlier, remember? I told you before they were a red herring.” 

Not quite. There was one card that was just slightly a different color than the rest. That had to be it. 

The ace of spades. 

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound. Almost like an…. Panicked, Kaito twisted around and called out for Kokichi. 

Instead he saw…. Mr. Naegi? Dressed up kind of like a clown and holding a handful of those stupid party poppers. So that was the noise. 

“Happy birthday Kirumi!” He grinned. 

“It’s her birthday today?” Miu asked. 

“You should’ve told us.” Mr. Naegi took a few steps forward, “Then maybe we could’ve planned a special party for you or something. It’s not much.” He knelt down on one knee, a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hands, “But it’s the best that I could come with so I hope you like flowers!” 

“Sorry sir, but technically only students are allowed in here.” Kaede crossed her arms and tilted her head. He looked surprised at this, like he didn’t know. 

“Oh was the birthday magic just an excuse to come sneak and peek, teach?” Miu teased. 

“Clubber Mr.Naegi!” Tsumugi laughed. 

“Th-that is ridiculous!”

\---- 

Kokichi overhead Kirumi talking to Nio about the reward for his death. 

She was suffering from something called Highlander’s Syndrome, trapping her in a teenager’s body. She told them about a former lover of hers whose birthday was the day after hers. And how he’d grown up while she stayed behind. 

Something about that story….it felt important. 

Kirumi…. 

\---- 

They were seriously running out of time. 

In the water….in the water….what does in exchange for something you care about mean? 

Kaito gave the area another once over, eyes widening when they landed on the slides. He began to sprint over to them. 

“How could I have missed that!? There’s water flowing top to bottom through those slides!” He ran up the stairs faster than any other time in his life. He came up to the one slide that was on. Without hesitation he threw his body down it. 

Abruptly some sort of capsule closed around him. The top that he’d slid through shut and locked. He was briefly aware of exiting the slide before the cage sunk down to the bottom of the pool. 

“Dammit!” Kaito tried forcing the door open with his knife. He noticed something laying on the floor next to the cage, “What’s this? A key card?” He flipped it over. Inside was the final card…, “Wait...in exchange for something you care about... If I use this I’ll be saved, but in exchange it was lost. I’ll have to sacrifice myself in order to save him!” His lungs began to burn, screaming for air. He saw someone dive into the water, swimming towards him. Kokichi….he had to give him the card. Everything kind of went black for a moment. The next thing he knew air was being pushed into his lungs and there was something pressed against his mouth. No, not something, someone. He opened his eyes as the smaller boy pulled away. From the look on his face he knew what he was going to do the moment he pulled the key from his grasp. He shook his head, no. Don’t do it Kokichi. The smaller boy mouthed something underwater...he didn’t know exactly what. Then, he took the key card and inserted it into the lock. 

The two boys broke the surface of the water, each coughing from lack of air. 

“Made it…” Kokichi gasped, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” He rubbed his throat, “But now we’ve lost the fourth card. And we’re out of time…” 

They knew three of the four numbers. 

7 0 and 1 

They had no choice but to guess that last number. Kaede pointed out that even if they did have all four they would still have to guess the order. Miu stupidly entered her own code, which was wrong, wasting another attempt. Kaito struggled to think fast, what was the last digit? What was it? 

Wait...could it be? Her… 

“It’s her birthday. Today’s July 14th….the passcode has to be 0714.” 

“She used her birthday?” Tsumugi shook her head, “That’s like at the top of the list of things not to use for a passcode.” 

“Have you got any better ideas!?” He snapped, “We’re just going to have to gamble on it.” He knelt down and once more put in the digits. He only got the first three when Kokichi suddenly cried out. 

“Wait!” He stopped. 

\---- 

“You see, I once cared for someone. And my birthday was the day before his.”

\---- 

“Don’t you remember the gentleman in the story Kirumi told?” The smaller boy trembled slightly, “She mentioned that his birthday was the day after hers. The way she talked about him I don’t think the number is her birthday.” That...actually made sense. After a too long, too tense moment Kaito pressed the number 5 instead of the number 4. Then enter. 

A hiss, and the collar fell off. 

Kokichi all but tackled him with a hug. What happened earlier washed over him. When they were in the water…. 

“You saved me…” He mumbled. 

“His birthday has come once again.” Kirumi walked towards them with a sad smile, “I have to hand it to you, you are quite observant Kokichi.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“I can admit when I have lost.” She bowed once before beginning to walk away. 

“Wait Kirumi!” Tsumugi called out, “How about it? You want to tell us how old you really are?” She turned back to them with that same, sad look on her face. 

“No one knows. Not even me anymore.”


	8. Which Gatekeeper Is the One Who Lies?

Miu stood outside the dorms, waiting for the person she was calling to pick up. 

“Hello dear,” Her mother sang, “Is everything alright?” 

“I know it’s late mom but do you have a quick minute to talk?” She leaned on the railing with her elbows. 

“Of course.” He was probably on a job right now. It made her feel just a bit guilty….however she knew that it really wouldn’t matter in the long run, “I’m just tidying up right now. So what’s the matter? I expected you to be home by now. And here I thought my daughter personified punctuality.” 

“The job’s cake.” She twirled a lock of hair, “It’s in the bag it’s just that...there’s...well one minor problem.” 

“Really?” He sounded too amused for his own good. 

“A real pain in my ass. I can’t decide if he’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing or if it’s just that his bark is worse that her bite. Well, either way I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Her mom began to laugh, “What now?” 

“It’s funny, it’s just so unlike you showing any fear at all.” 

“I am not afraid of him.” 

“It is through adversity that children grow. Although it is a little bittersweet.” She heard two quick discharges of his silencer, “Your daddy is really missing his baby girl however. So hurry home soon?” 

“Only Daddy?” 

“Of course Mommy misses you too.” 

“That’s what I thought! And just you wait Mom I’m going to bring home tons of souvenirs for you and for Daddy!” Miu stared up at the moon with a smile, “Oh by the way, where would you like to live after you retire? Somewhere in the alps or a beach in the Caribbean?” 

\---- 

“This generation’s Class Black has proven to be quite entertaining.” The blonde haired woman sitting at the desk chuckled, “I have to say, your hard work has truly paid off Tsumugi. To think that only three still remain…” 

“Uh there’s four.” Tsumugi pointed at herself, “I’m still in there too.” 

“Yes that’s true.” The woman chuckled, “Sorry!” 

“Eh it’s okay.” 

She tapped on a few buttons, three icons appearing on the screen in front of her. 

“Considering the nature of Ms. Akamatsu’s wish I don’t foresee her making a move until the very end.” She mused, “The next play will then be made by either Ms. Iruma or Mr. Saihara. Iruma desires money while Saihara desires…..” 

“Nothing!” Tsumugi chirped. 

“Oh my.” The blonde woman smiled unsettlingly, “Then we’re in for quite a show…” 

“So any thoughts?” Tsumugi linked her hands behind her back, “Kokichi Ouma or Kaito Momota?” 

“They certainly show promise.” She tapped a finger on her lips, “As it stands there may very well rise a new queen bee in the end. But then again, there may not.” 

“So you’re still not sure?” 

“No. Who can say tomorrow will bring. For that is the nature of our little endeavor.” The blonde haired woman leaned on her elbow, grinning at the icons of Kokichi and Kaito in front of her, “This does take me back though. I’m reminded of my own time as a young girl in Class Black.” 

“How many days did it take you to graduate?” 

“Only six” A few more taps of the keys and a map came up, “I see there’s a storm on it’s way.” 

\---- 

“It’s gotten really lonely these past few days hasn’t it?” Kokichi asked. He was seated in the bath while Kaito was using the nearby shower, “Everywhere we go is go quiet now. It feels like we’re the only two here anymore.” 

“And that’s a good thing.” The taller boy reminded him, “We can bathe without worrying now. I call that a plus.” 

“Geez you’re so cold Kaito!” He whined. 

The door burst open and Shin shouted, “Well look who’s here!” Kokichi jumped and sank further into the water, “Oh no need to be shy! Does it really look like I’d hurt you?” The grin he sent his way didn’t make him feel any better. 

“Must be my lucky day to see you two at the bath.” Shin blew dry his hair as the other two got changed, “You never really come here much. It’s such a shame to waste a good bath like this one.” 

“So then Shui- I mean Shin, you always bathe here?” Kokichi asked. 

“You bet.” He ran a hand through his dark hair, “Shuichi likes em big. Bigger is better.” He paused for a moment, “Now that I think about it Tsumugi and Kaede haven’t used this bath yet either…maybe they’ve also got scars to hide.” He turned with that same creepy grin, “What do you think?” 

He didn’t want to give an answer. 

The three walked back to their dorm rooms, Shin chugging a glass of fruit milk. 

“Man Shuichi’s been busting my ass lately!” He cackled, “I’ve been telling him he just needs to back off and relax!” 

“Why?” Kokichi tilted his head, “What’s wrong?” 

“You see he’d been locked up for a long time as a kid.” He explained, “He never did nothing like go to school and stuff like that. So I was hoping he’d get the most out of this while he still could, you know? This is really his first time to do something normal in life, for a change! But hell, he might have a point. It’s time.” He stopped in front of his dorm, the one he shared with Kaede, “Okay! Night night boys! Sweet dreams!” 

“The next fight’s with him.” Kaito frowned, “Watch.” The smaller boy gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes, “That’s just how it is now. There are only three left. But once we’ve dealt with them it’ll be all over and done with. Isn’t it your dream, live long enough to graduate from Class Black?” 

“What about you?” The question took the taller boy off guard, “Once we’ve graduated from here...what are you going to do?” He hadn’t thought about it before. He really hadn’t had the time between schoolwork and protecting Kokichi. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

\---- 

In the depths of some dark place two boys were sitting with their backs to each other. 

“I really hate seeing you like this.” Shin sighed, “After all, the only reason that I’m even here is to make you smile.” 

“I want it…” Shuichi whimpered, “My trophy...I have it already but it doesn’t mean anything yet. My trophy, I want my trophy, I want it. I want it now. It’s needs...value….please hurry...please!” 

“Alright I’ve heard enough.” Shin stood up and turned around, “You’ve been real patient all this time. Well then, like always.” He cupped his counterpart’s cheeks, “You just leave everything to me.” 

“Mr. Shin?” 

A soft voice called him out of his head. Shin glanced back at Kaede questioningly. 

“I just brewed a fresh pot of tea. Would you care for a cup with me?” She asked. She moved to the side, the light from the lamp briefly shining in his eyes. 

“Yeah sure.” 

“My what a surprise this is. You’ve declined all of my previous invitations without fail.” 

“Yeah well what can I say?” He walked over to the lamp, turning the shade so the light wasn’t shining his way anymore. They sat across from each other, listening to the wind beginning to pick up. 

“It would seem that the typhoon is quickly approaching.” Kaede took a sip from her cup, “Landfall is likely tommorow afternoon.” 

“That’s cool.” He shrugged, picking up his cup, “It’ll make my party kick ass.” 

“Ah, so we’re toasting in your honor tonight?” 

“Doesn’t have to be just my honor. Parties are more fun when more people show up to em.” 

“Yes but I…” 

“Right. You wouldn’t get nothin doin it that way would ya? But there’s no way I’m gonna let that hold me back.” He made a move to bring the cup to his mouth, only to realize that, somehow, he’d broken it, “Oh! My bad! I guess sometimes I just don’t know my own strength!” 

“Please think nothing of it. Everything is destined for ruin in the end…” 

\---- 

Kaito couldn’t get Kokichi’s question from the other night out of his head. 

“After we graduate from here, what are you going to do?” 

He was sure that Kokichi would return to the world of broad daylight after graduation….but what was he to do? Where would he return to? Once class was over they were highly encouraged to just go straight back to their dorms. That was just what he was intending to do. 

“Let’s try to get back before it rains.” Kaito peered up at the sky. 

“Leave the rain to me and my old trusty umbrella!” Kokichi raised the collapsed cylander in the air. 

“There’s no way that thing doesn’t rip.” 

“Hey, it’s not that bad right now!” 

The smaller boy opened it up. A piece of red paper fell to the ground. It landed face up, with the text staring up at them. 

STUDENT NO. 12 SHUICHI SAIHARA 

\---- 

The rain began falling as they sprinted back to the dorms. 

“The sun hasn’t set yet, but once it does that’s when Shin will awaken.” Kaito panted breathlessly, “Things are gonna get bad fast. At least the typhoon gives us an excuse to lock ourselves in our room.” 

“Good point….but you’re getting soaked.” Kokichi’s little legs surprisingly were able to keep up with him even at that speed. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

They ran all the way to the dorms just in time to see Miu shutting her umbrella. She glanced back at them with her usual nonchalance. 

“Wow it’s really coming down huh?” She grinned. 

“Yeah but you’re completely dry.” Kokichi pointed out. 

“Sure am.” That’s when he noticed the weapon in her hands. 

“Look out!” 

Kaito yanked the smaller boy back by his scarf as Miu lunged for him with a knife. The two assassins began trading blows with each other. 

“Nice moves.” The blonde haired assassin spat. She was able to land a solid cut to one of his shoulders, forcing him to switch hands and move back. 

“You’re bleeding…” Kokichi’s eyes widened. 

“I’m surprised you noticed.” Miu held up her weapon, a knife with a special handle that made gripping it easy. 

“You didn’t give an advance notice.” Kaito growled, “You broke the rules.” 

“Yeah right.” She rolled her eyes, “Don’t tell me you didn’t get it.” 

What? 

The umbrella...the advance notice from Shuichi….it might not have been from Shuichi at all! The blonde haired assassin cackled and lurched forward. Acting fast Kaito threw a handful of mud at her face, turning and grabbing the smaller boy’s hand and sprinting away. 

\---- 

“My name is Eisuke Iruma. Little one, your name is now Miu Iruma. From here on out I will be your parent. Do you understand? You’re going to be okay.” 

The little girl that was Miu before all this glanced behind the man that she would call Mother. At the dead man and woman on the floor. 

“I know. I get that, that person was your parent. But that doesn’t change the fact that they would’ve left you to die. So I really had no other choice. Now, let’s get going. You don’t want to be here. C’mon.” 

She takes his hand. 

“I’ll keep you close to me. You can help me if you want. Be Mommy’s little helper. And then follow in my footsteps.” 

“Your footsteps?” 

“That’s right. My work is very important. Being a professional assassin. Being a killer for a living.” 

She grips his hand tighter. 

“Just wait for me a little longer.” Miu tightened her grip on her knives as she looked up at the sky, “Please, Mom. I promise you that Mommy’s little helper will be coming home really soon.” 

\---- 

With no other choice Kaito and Kokichi ran to the school. 

They barricaded themselves inside a classroom. The smaller boy insisted on wrapping the wound on his arm the second he got the chance. Kaito pushed boxes and chairs in front of the door, then turned back to him. 

“Let me see your cell phone.” He commanded. Kokichi did so with a puzzled expression, “If anything happens then text me right away. Otherwise stay here where it’s safe.” He unlocked a window and began climbing out. 

“Kaito..” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take out Miu.” 

“How can you say that with your injury!? Why won’t you let me help you!?” 

“You’d get in my way!” 

He didn’t miss the flash of hurt across the smaller boy’s face. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it or explain. He was protecting him this way. He climbed fully out of the window, closing it behind him. Kaito dropped down onto one level of the rafters outside the building. He broke a window into what looked to be an art room. Then he began running down the hallway. He thought back to his fight with Miu. 

Even in that split second he could see her movements, so how did she manage to cut him? She saw his attack...but how? 

He heard the distinct woosh of a knife, dodging Miu’s attack just in time. She kept slashing at him until she finally was able to kick him in the gut and shove him back. He jumped back up to his feet and glared at her. 

“You know I find it hard to be frightened,” Her grin widened, “When I know that your attacks have no chance of actually killing me. Kill shots. You avoid them unconsciously. You won’t strike anywhere that could leave a fatal wound. Cause you know that if you did you’d freeze on the spot.” He grit his teeth as she began to laugh. Dammit. She actually remembered that from their first encounter, “It’s so ridiculous! You’ve got everybody on edge just because you’re a great and powerful Momota. None of them suspect that you’re actually a virgin. Just imagine the looks on their faces if they ever found out the truth!” She angled her finger in a ‘come here’ motion, “When you’re ready. Prove me wrong you bitch.”


	9. What Dwells In Your Heart? (Retest)

Suddenly there was a loud crash down the hallway. Miu smirked and gazed over his shoulder. 

“Ah so the main event as started.” What? What was she talking about, “Never thought I’d say this but Saihara is actually pretty punctual.” 

Saihara? Shuichi? Shin? 

“What the hell do you mean?” Kaito growled, “Tell me! What was that sound!? And what about Saihara!?” 

“You see I made him a little promise. If he let me beat you to death, then I’d let him do whatever he wanted to Kokichi.” 

No. There was another smash. He turned to run towards it but Miu placed her foot in front of his. 

“Not so fast!” She leapt at him. He ducked and she went flying over. She quickly regained her footing, however, and stood in his way. 

“Move aside!” He shouted. 

“You realize this is all your fault.” Miu brandished her knives, “If you’d been able to kill me before then we wouldn’t be in this situation now.” 

He hated that she was right. 

\---- 

Kokichi dodged yet another swing from Shin’s massive hammer. Seriously that thing was as big as his head! He stumbled back until his back hit the window. 

“Thanks by the way.” Shin lifted the hammer into the air with a crazed grin, “Shuichi’s got himself a new treasure. Wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for you. And it’s seriously an awesome piece of treasure! Awesome enough to fill the emptiness inside!” 

Without anything else to do Kokichi chucked his phone at him. He didn’t even check to see where it had hit. He just ran. 

“You idiot you just threw your stupid phone!” He growled at himself. He could hear Shin shouting something but he was too far away to discern words. The small boy dashed into the cooking classroom. He shut and locked the door. (Even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Shin still managed to get in with heavy boxes and chairs stacked against a door) Trying to control his breathing he hid behind a kitchen island. All too soon he heard the wood splinter and shatter into pieces. 

“Oh my where’s your precious Momota?” Shin mocked, “He’s too busy to help you now. Too busy being killed by Miu!” He ducked out of the way just as the hammer came down. Right where his head had been. He swung several more times at him, each time coming too close for comfort, “Nobody’s coming to rescue you. No matter how much you yell. And yell. And yell. And yell! No one. No one no one no one! No one watching! No one there! And right here and now, there’s no one to save you!” Kokichi trembled behind one of the only islands left. He clutched the fire extinguisher in his hands, “I hope you and Momota are happy on the other side!” Now. He had to do it now. The small boy leapt up and aimed the end of the nozzle at Shin’s face. He grit his teeth and pressed the trigger. The foam went right into the assassin’s eyes. It gave him just enough time to begin running again. 

\---- 

“The first time I saw you I could tell you were so full of crap!” Miu sneered as she swiped and stabbed at him, “Why would you even bother joining Class Black? You’re such a freaking disgrace! You’re so determined to protect Kokichi but you don’t care about him! It’s just camouflage to hide the fact that you can’t kill! Talk about a raw deal for him!” 

Keep your mind empty. Don’t think. Just move. 

“So much for all that infamous Momota of the East crap! Does that mean I’ll be deemed the most powerful after I kill you!?” Their knives clashed as his phone buzzed. Kokichi. He could be trying to call for help! His distraction was enough for Miu to be able to wrap her arm around his neck, cutting off his air. In his struggles his phone fell out of his pocket and the blonde haired assassin crushed it with her heel. Darkness began to swirl on the edge of his vision. His ears starting to ring. He kicked his leg out in front of him, slamming his heel on the floor. There was a small noise the let him know it was out. With a growl and elbowed her the gut and struck her leg with the heel of his shoe, where a compact taser was hidden. It wouldn’t knock her out. But it would stun her for long enough for him to get moving. 

\---- 

Kokichi hid inside the boy’s bathroom. 

Shin found him and his hiding spot easily. 

So he was forced to keep running. 

\---- 

“Where are you Kokichi? Give me a sign…” Kaito pleaded as he ran. He found the smashed remains of several doors and rooms. He ran into some sort of overhead walkway, “Maybe I can spot him from here.” He squinted his eyes, trying to see passed his reflection. It was while doing this that he saw Miu come up from behind him. 

There wasn’t any time to react before she pushed him into the window. The frame popped out almost like it was meant to. 

Kaito didn’t remember hitting the ground. 

\---- 

“What do I do?” 

He couldn’t keep running forever. He was quickly tiring himself out. 

“Where should I hide? I hope Kaito’s alright…” 

The small boy whipped around a corner and was horrified to see the remains of a cell phone lying on the ground. Kaito...no. No he had to be okay! 

Once more he moved out of the way just as the hammer came down where he had been previously. Seriously this was getting ridiculous how was this guy finding him!? 

“Aww but it’s no fun when you dodge it!” Shin cackled. He noticed the remains clutched in his hand, “Oh is that Momota’s? So I guess it’s already over. Do you see his corpse, huh?” 

Kokichi didn’t respond, only scrambling to his feet and continuing his sprint. 

“You’re still gonna run!?” 

Of course he was still going to run. What did he think he was going to just lay down and die? He tried every door he came across. Every single one seemed to be locked. 

All except for the audio visual room. 

It was a shit place to hide but it was better than nothing at this point. He ducked inside and managed to get down to the first row of chairs before Shin burst his way into the door again. 

“How many times I gotta tell ya? There’s nowhere for you to run!” This time as he rapidly swung his hammer towards him he wasn’t able to dodge it in time. It connected with his stomach and sent him flying into one of the rows. He coughed and clutched at the area. Definitely something broken or at least seriously bruised there…, “I’m impressed you’ve stayed alive this long. I’ll reward you by putting you down in one fell swoop!” 

“But I still won’t die!” Kokichi sat up and glared at the assassin, “I promised Kaito that I’d graduate no matter what!” 

“Wake up man. Momota’s dead.” 

“Kaito won’t die either! He’d never die in a game like this!” 

“You’re time’s up.” Shin raised the hammer above his head. Kokichi braced himself and prepared to dodge. 

Then the projector light turned on. 

For a moment Shin just froze, his eyes wide. Then he let out a scream and collapsed onto the ground. 

“Kaito!” Kokichi stood up and turned around with relief in his bones. 

But when he saw who it was….that relief turned to terror. 

\---- 

“Hurry Kaito! There’s no time!” His aunt grabs his wrist and runs with him. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“We’re leaving this village. Getting away from this legacy of murder. To the world of broad daylight!” 

“World of broad daylight? What does that mean?” 

“It should never have taken me so long to get you out of here. It’s what my sister wanted me to do but I was always too weak to make up my mind!” 

“My mom wanted this?” 

“It’s all my fault. I was her sister and I ran from the Momota legacy! She had to bear the burden on her own! She had no choice but to fight!” 

“Care to tell me where you’re going?” His grandmother’s voice was the last he remembered of that day. Until….now he guessed. Apparently there was more. More that his aunt had told him. 

“For….get...Forget it all...you have to….none of this is your fault….even if..you don’t remember us...we’ll still be with you….watching….from the shrine…” 

\---- 

“It’s been you all this time...you’ve been the one calling out to me.” 

Arms locked around his waist, thin and feminine. 

“You’ve been protecting me.” 

He gently unclasped those fragile looking arms. 

“Thank you. But it’s okay. I’ll be alright.” 

“Kaito…” 

“I have someone of my own to protect. So from now on, I’ll make my own decisions.” 

He could sense the figure behind him nodding. And beginning to move away. 

“I’ll join you someday! So please wait there for me!” 

\---- 

“Goodbye...mother….” 

It was tree that stopped his fall. That cushioned the blow. That stopped him from dying. 

Kaito sat up with a wince. Damn that hurt. He was thoroughly soaked from the rain and cold as hell. Bruises covered his arms and legs, he hissed as he stood up. 

But even then, he never felt stronger. 

He began stumbling forward. Then jogging. Then running. The full on sprinting. 

Kokichi….hang on! 

\---- 

He didn’t know if he’d be able to hang on much longer. 

His arms, legs and chest were cut to hell, blood trailing down his pale skin and soaking into his clothes. His brain screamed at him to get up and keep running. However, his limbs wouldn’t move. He was so tired...tired….and hurt. And scared. 

“Alright come on now,” Miu lazily twirled her knife in her hand, “You’ve got to try harder than this to get away. Unless you want me to kill you.” She smirked devilishly, “Geez what’s up with you? Don’t tell me a few cuts is all it takes to squash that positivity? I guess your guardian angel Kaito’s early death really took a toll on you huh?” He knew she was saying it to get a reaction out of him. Even if he was in control of his body he wouldn’t give it to her. She walked forward and kicked the remains of the phone out of his hand. She reached out and picked him up by his scarf, “Hey would it make you feel better if I killed you the same way I killed him!?” He was slammed into a window, the breath getting knocked out of him, “Spoiler alert, I tossed him out of a window and he went splat!” She twisted her hold so the scarf tightened around his neck. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe! But still his body wouldn’t respond to him, “Way too easy right? It’s his own fault for being such an idiot. He wouldn’t have even had to die if he hadn’t bothered protecting you.” The scarf tightened even more, “I think it’s time to complete this job.” 

A knife came sailing out of nowhere, embedding itself in her hand. 

\---- 

Miu had Kokichi pressed up against a window, slowly choking him with his checkered scarf. Kaito threw his knife with pinpoint accuracy, like he’d always been taught. The moment the blade pierced her hand she let go and the smaller boy collapsed in a heap on the ground. Miu’s head snapped in her direction, screaming in both pain and frustration as she ripped the knife out of her hand. She pulled a small handgun out of her boot. Dodging the bullets proved to be simple enough. 

He grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. 

“You almost made it Miu but you lose!” He growled. There was a snap as her arm broke, he forced her onto her stomach with her arms pinned behind her. 

“Then kill me!” She sneered, “Go on and try! We both know you can’t do it!” 

“Wrong. I can kill now.” Kaito smiled, wrapping a hand around her neck, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to.” He tightened his hold until he felt her body go limp. Then he let go and took a few steps back. The taller boy slumped down against the wall, breathing hard. He looked over at Kokichi, who was staring at him with a shocked and relieved expression. The smaller boy was absolutely covered in wounds, probably from Miu’s knife, “Are you okay?” He asked. 

Kokichi’s deep purple eyes began filling with tears. He suddenly threw his arms around the taller boy with a sob. 

“Kaito!” His little, battered body began to tremble, “Kaito….Kaito…!” It took a second for him to realize that he was….crying, “I thought they’d killed you! That you died because of me and that I’d never see you again!” Kaito held him close, letting him feel his heartbeat while gently rubbing circles into his back. It was the first time he’d seen Kokichi cry. Like actually cry. Sobs and shakes and sniffles and all. 

After the small boy calmed down enough to be able to move the two of them stumbled outside. 

“The rain’s stopped…” Kokichi looked tiredly up at the sky. 

“We must be in the eye of the typhoon.” Kaito kept his arm slung around his shoulder, holding him close to his side. As he looked up at the moon he couldn’t help but say, “It wasn’t a curse.” 

“Huh?” 

“For most of my life now. I felt like I was suffocating, trapped beneath the wishes of the dead. Like it was burden preventing me from living my own life. But I realized I was wrong. All this time, I was actually being protected.” He turned and cupped the smaller boy’s cheek, “Kokichi, it’s thanks to you I realized that. I wouldn’t have without you.” He watched that pale skin give way to bright red even as he smiled softly. 

“No matter what….it’s good to be alive…” 

“Yeah.” 

\---- 

“You’ve all been very courageous in your efforts. It may seem opposite to the rest of the world, but the truth is quite apparent to me and I commend you. Leave the rest to me and sleep well. You deserve the respect.”


	10. Who Is The Queen?

“Looks like even the unflappable Mr. Naegi is finally starting to get demoralized.” Tsumugi stood by the window, obviously pointing out the words STUDY HALL written on the board. Kaito didn’t pay attention to her, instead fixing his gaze on Kaede. 

“Just one more person left.” He kept telling himself. He was more on edge now that there was only one person than when there was eleven. As soon as Kaede stood he did too, startling Kokichi up in the front row. She walked in front of the smaller boy, and held out a black envelope. 

“Mr. Ouma, this is for you.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Oh that an advance notice?” Tsumugi called. Kokichi hesitated for a minute, grasping the envelope. Kaito put his hand on his shoulder and took the paper out of his hands. 

YOU ARE INVITED TO A TEA PARTY. FELICITATIONS ON YOUR EVER CONTINUING SUCCESS….I AM EXTENDING THIS INVITATION BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU. 

“Please rest easy.” Kaede clasped her hands in front of her, “This is not an advance notice. Just an ordinary invitation to a tea party tonight.” 

“A tea party?” 

\---- 

Lights and sirens around him as he ran. 

“I lost sight of him!” 

“Be careful he’s armed!” 

Korekiyo Shinguji hid behind a wall, a pair of bloodstained scissors in his hand. 

“I would be long Kichi…” 

\---- 

“Maybe if I talk to her, and I mean really talk to her…” Kokichi mused as he stepped out of the shower, “Do you think that she might give up on killing me?” He glanced at Kaito, who was sharpening his knife nearby. 

“Why do you think you can negotiate some kind of truce with her?” The taller boy asked. 

“Maybe I won’t even have to bring it up.” He wrapped a towel around himself, “You never know that could be the whole reason Kaede invited me in the first place right?” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Kaito stood sharply, “This isn’t just a tea party! She’s the last assassin left. Do not drop your guard.” 

“Right...sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” He sighed, ruffling the smaller boy’s still wet hair, “First, we’ll try talking to her. And if that fails I promise I will keep you safe.” 

“Hey..” Tiny arms wrapped around his waist, “Thank you.” 

\---- 

The blonde haired woman watched the exchange through her hidden camera feed with a smile. Suddenly a voice broke the little moment. Ugh who the hell was that? 

“Pardon me, Miss Enoshima? Are you in right now?” Oh it was Naegi, “There’s uh...something I need to discuss with you. Do you have a quick moment?” 

“Why of course, please come in.” Miss Enoshima giggled, Mukuro had her voice down pat. Ah the advantages of having a twin…

“Thank you…” She watched through the camera feed as Naegi entered. Mukuro was seated at her desk, dressed in identical clothes to ones Miss Enoshima wore, “Hello, Madam.” 

“Well let’s hear it.” Mukuro leaned forward on her elbows, “Feel free to speak your mind.” 

“Ah, yes ma’am.” Naegi nodded, “You see, this is about Class Black...it’s down to just four students. Is this all my fault? Is it because of my incompetence that they all transferred out?” Her twin tapped the desk twice, silently asking her what to say. 

“Calm down, it’s not your fault in the slightest bit.” She sighed, listening to Mukuro repeat the phrase, “You’re an exceptional teacher. In fact, you are the perfect teacher. You must simply believe in yourself more. Only you could have been entrusted with something as demanding and precious as Class Black.” 

“You think so?” 

Oh naive little Naegi….she knew so. 

\---- 

“She actually sent you an outfit to wear?” Kaito raised an eyebrow at the almost costume like set of clothes before him, “That snobby brat. What the hell is she plotting?” 

“A dress code is normal for such a fancy party right?” 

After Kaito made sure nothing was hidden in the clothing he let the smaller boy duck into the bathroom to change. 

He came out in a pair of white pants with a matching jacket. He also had on a black shirt and a purple vest. He kept the scarf around his neck, like usual. 

“So how do I look?” 

“Adorable.” 

“K-kaito!” 

“What? You asked how you looked. I gave you an answer.” 

“Stooooop.” 

\---- 

Korekiyo snuck down the halls, searching for Kokichi’s room. He was stopped by a quiet voice behind him. 

“My, my, if it isn’t the long lost Mr. Shinguji.” He turned around to find Kaede standing there, “You can’t be serious? To be such a sore loser is disgraceful.” He whipped out a pair of his scissors and pointed it at the blonde assassin. 

“Shut up! I’m going to be the one who kills Kokichi!” He shouted as he lunged. She merely held out a hand, stopping the scissors in their tracks. Quickly she took ahold of them. He watched in a sense of disbelief and horror as she easily crushed them into pieces. 

“Although, you have gone through a lot of trouble to get here…” She clasped her hands together, “It’s only right, that I should invite you to my tea party tonight.” 

\---- 

The two boys stood side by side in the elevator. 

“Feels kinda weird huh?” Kokichi rocked back and forth on his heels, “Letting her hold a tea party on the top floor.” 

“Have you ever been invited to this kind of fancy party before?” Kaito asked, trying not to stare at the smaller boy. 

“No this is a first for me.” He giggled, “How about you?” 

“This is a first for me too.” 

They reached the 99th floor shortly after. As soon as they exited they were greeted with a lavish looking staircase and huge double doors and the top of them. 

“It’s amazing!” Kokichi gasped, “To think there’s a room like this at our school!” 

“It was built for this very day.” Kaede descended the stairs, dressed in a light purple gown, “The Akamatsu Music Foundation made a contribution to Hope’s Peak Academy and received a portion of the top floor which they then renovated.” 

“Kaede.” 

“Good evening.” The blonde assassin smiled, “I’m glad you made it. I’ve waited so long for this.” Her eyes landed on Kaito and turned a touch bit cold, “I see Mr. Momota has decided to tag along.” 

“Damn straight.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I came here to keep him safe.” 

“It’s just that you weren’t invited.” Her nose scrunched up elegantly, “How appallingly ill mannered of you.” 

“I’m not going to your party if Kaito can’t be with me.” Kokichi pouted, “It would be waaay too boring if it was just us two.” 

“I suppose I have no choice.” Kaede sighed, “Well then, both of you follow me please.” She walked in front of the set of double doors as they ascended the stairs, “This is hall where our party will be held. Everyone else has already arrived you see.” 

The doors swung open, revealing a long table with people seated at nearly every seat. 

“Our class!” Kokichi cried. 

“The only classmate who couldn’t make it was Ms. Shirogane.” Kaede floated over to the head of the table, “And I went through such pains to invite her.” The doors swung shut, there was the distinct click of a lock. 

“As we discussed earlier. My family’s foundation was given full use of this room by the school.” She explained, “The floor is entirely ours tonight. If we wanted we could raise quite the commotion and never be disturbed.” She noticed the glare Kaito was throwing her way, “Please, the hateful looks, I can assure you there’s no need for any animosity. Come, let’s make our way to our seats shall we? I’ve prepared the highest quality blend and tea cakes.” The two boys shared a look and nodded. The true nature of their classmates’ presence there became clear when Kaito got a closer look. 

“They’re...puppets?” Almost all of them were, anyway. At the far end of the table appeared to be Korekiyo in a straight jacket with a gag over his mouth. What the hell was he doing here? 

“And now I shall present a riddle.” Kaede sat up straight and poised, like a princess, “Perhaps Mr. Momota would care to entertain us by attempting to solve it? What do the worker bee and the rabbit have in common with each other?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kaito frowned. 

“Well, thinking about that is precisely what makes it a riddle. Right, Mr. Ouma?” 

“Ms. Akamatsu.” Kokichi sucked in a deep breath and leveled his gaze with the assassin on the other end of the table, “I’d like to speak with you.” 

“Really?” Kaede cooed, “About what?” 

“Let’s put an end to it.” He appeared to almost mirror her straightened pose, “I’m sick and tired of Class Black. You see, we can stop this needless bloodshed. What reward do you want Ms. Akamatsu? If at all possible I’d gladly give it to you.” 

“Oh will you?” She laughed softly, “The reality is the reward is something only you can grant me. The clans the two of us come from, they’re really one and the same you see? I think, if this were all simply a riddle, we might just be the giant hornet and the gero spider.” Upon seeing that his determined look hadn’t faltered she giggled again, “You have rather keen eyes. The eyes of a true queen that has been to hell and back. Or….king in your case. I understand. You see, I’ve been targeted since I was young as well. Came close to death many times in fact. I suppose, the both of us should be commended for surviving. But….only one of us can be the queen. And it’s not you. When I murder you everyone will acknowledge at long last than I am supremely powerful and that is what I truly desire.” A red card appeared in her hands. The advance notice. Kaito stood, his chair knocking over, “I’m just putting all my cards on the table, so to speak. There’s really no reason to be so anxious.” The walls began lifting up, revealing an arsenal of guns, knives, rocket launchers. Everything, “I have readied all manner of weapons for us.” Kaede stood as well. With a swoosh of fabric she ripped off her dress. Underneath was some sort of battle uniform, “Let’s begin. Allow me to make the first move.” The puppet representing Maki leapt at Kaito. The tall boy whipped out his gun, shooting the thing straight in the forehead. 

“Kokichi! Just stay there!” He commanded. Puppet Rantaro and Kirumi ran towards him. He dashed to the wall and grabbed a semi automatic machine gun. One by one he shot them down. 

“You just stay there and keep my other guests company.” Kaede pushed a button on a remote. A pane of glass began descending from the ceiling. He growled as he saw the assassin approaching Kokichi. 

“Kokichi!” Kaito grabbed a long strip of cloth, tying one end in a loop. He threw it in front of Kaede’s feet. The minute she stepped into it he yanked it backwards, causing the fabric to tighten around her ankle. He began to drag her back to his side of the room before the glass hit the floor. Kokichi ran to the glass, pressing his hands against it. 

“You’ve left me no other choice.” Kaede glared at him as she stood back up, ripping the cloth around her ankle, “I had intended to keep you out of this so I could defeat Mr. Ouma without distraction.” 

“I will not let that happen.” 

“So sorry.” She glanced back at the boy behind the glass, “You just stay put. We shall continue our dual once I’m finished with Mr. Momota.” She leapt into the air as she shouted, “Don’t expect me to hold back!” He pulled out his pistol, firing twice at her. It should’ve been easy enough to put her down. But of course it wouldn’t be. She crossed her arms in an X, the bullets bouncing off her skin like they were rubber. 

“There’s no way…” He muttered. She landed in front of him, her elbow catching the top of his head. Suddenly he was thrown into the wall across the room. Kaede was in front of him in a millisecond. He pointed his gun at her and she grabbed the barrel. With impossible strength she crushed it between her fingertips. How was she that strong!? She drew her fist back with a grin. He was barely able to dodge it in time. The wall crumbled beneath her fist. 

“Kaito!” He heard Kokichi cry. Kaede turned to him with an amused smile as he threw a chair so hard against the glass that the wood split apart. 

“That wall is custom made with a practically indestructible form of bullet proof glass.” She closed her eyes, “Even if this entire building came down. That wall would still be in a single piece.” She once again drew back her fist. Kaito grabbed a piece of the wall that had fallen and used it to stop her in her tracks. When she drew away her skin was peeling off, revealing a black, shiny exterior. She didn’t seem all that shocked or even displeased. She got off of him and stood at her full height, “I do hope you’re prepared.” She smirked, then in true Dragon Ball Z villain fashion she said, “I’m going to show you my true form!” A few steps back and she tensed up her entire body. Her skin and clothes began to tear and fall away. Her arms and legs were….made of metal. Wires popped out of her elbows and thighs, wriggling as she moved her fingers. Kaito ducked out of the way as she lunged at him, once more burying her fist in the wall. No wonder she was able to do that…, “I am invincible! I am the true queen! The supremely powerful! And you will see that as the truth once I’m done with you!” He tried to grab a knife from the wall but it was kicked out of his hands. He didn’t notice it land next to Korekiyo’s still bound form laying on the floor. He didn’t notice the masked assassin roll over and begin cutting at the back of his straightjacket. He didn’t notice him getting up off the floor and grabbing a machete from the wall. 

“Kichi’s great and all but Kaede is a goddess. Those limbs of hers, I simply have to remove them!” 

Korekiyo slashed at her several times until he apparently landed a hit on one of her arms. She lashed out and struck him with such force he bounced into the glass pane and fell straight to the floor. Kaito took the opportunity to dash in close and shove the blade further into her arm. 

“You wasted your shot!” Kaede growled, throwing him into the glass like she had the masked assassin earlier. She disconnected the damaged arm from her body, “Admit defeat while you can.” She picked up some weird looking gun, attaching it to the stump, “It’s a waste of our time to fight me more.” 

“No it’s not.” Kaito struggled to his feet, “You can’t stop me from protecting him.” 

“Foolishness.” She shook her head, “Why go to such lengths?” 

“I fight…in order to protect the things that are precious to me.” He grasped his side as it twinged in pain, “You understand?” 

“That’s not complex.” She narrowed her eyes, “You consider Kokichi precious to you.” 

“Yeah.” He stood up fully, “And I promised to protect him no matter what! Even if it means that I have to die. If that’s what it takes then so be it!” 

“How sad.” Kaede cackled, “You don’t even realize that that’s the power of the Queen Bee.” 

“The Queen Bee?” 

“The worker bee and the rabbit? What they have in common is that they are both willing to give up their lives to protect the leader. Yet still, the worker bee is completely oblivious to the fact that they are merely a worker.” 

“What the hell are you saying? That Kokichi is some kind of Queen Bee?” 

\---- 

Tsumugi opened a little alcove and peered out. 

“Oh dammit I am so totally late for this.” She grumbled, “They’re really going at it out there.” A groan to her left and she looked down, “What the? Korekiyo? What in the world are you doing here?” Her confused expression turned a sinister smile, “This is a big no no.” The masked assassin’s eyes widened. Ah so he remembered their last encounter, “Akamatsu’s gotten this under control so let’s get you back to where you belong.” 

\---- 

“If all you do is run away then you won’t be able to defeat me.” Kaede mocked as she fired round after round at him, “At the rate you’re going you will never be a good worker bee.” He dove to the ground behind one of the puppets, snatching a silver gun from the wall. He fired three times up in the air. He could only hope she was standing where he thought she was…. 

There was the sound of metal snapping and a loud crash shook the floor. He stood with gasping breaths. 

Kaede giggled, the chandelier that he’d shot down on top of her began to lift up into the air. With a grunt she spun it around. The next thing he knew something large and heavy was thrown into him and he was pinned against the wall. 

“I think it’s about time that we bring this to an end…” 

\---- 

Kokichi watched in horror as Kaede threw the chandelier straight into Kaito. The taller boy slumped to the ground, blood running down his head. He wasn’t getting up… 

“Kaito no!” He shouted. He ran straight to one of the walls of weapons. What could do it? What could do it? A grenade launcher! Despite it’s heavy weight he was able to lift it and place it on his thin shoulders. 

“I distinctly remember telling you that wall is practically indestructible.” He heard Kaede say. That wasn’t what he was going to aim at. No. That was the door. The small boy leveled the grenade launcher with the massive wooden doors, took a deep breath, and fired. Even before the smoke was gone he’d run through. Please let this work please let her follow him! He slammed his hands on the elevator button, making it go down. Before the door could close he slipped out and hid where he hoped Kaede wouldn’t find him. He watched her walk out into the stairwell, rip out the elevator doors, and jump down. Kokichi ran forward, ripping the pins out of the grenades in his arms. He dropped them down and stepped back. The air from the blast pushed his hair back. The small boy leaned forward, cautiously peering into the elevator shaft. 

Kaede was angrily climbing up the wall, just like a spider. 

With his heart in his throat he turned on his heel and began to run towards the roof. He stopped at the railing when he heard the doors burst open behind him. 

“I must admit that for a brief moment there I actually thought you had the upper hand on me. I commend your strategy.” Her limbs sparked and jerked. The explosions must’ve damaged them somewhat, “But now, you’re at the end of the line. It looks as though I win. Even without any worker bees I have survived thus far simply by using my own abilities. I am nothing like you!” She began walking towards him with a sneer, “I am the true queen! The supremely powerful!” She pointed her hand at him, wires poking out of her finger tips like claws, “Well, goodbye, Kokichi Ouma!” He ducked as she fired them at him. They wrapped themselves around the railing, trapping the assassin there. He grabbed her and began dragging her to the edge of the railing. They both went flying over it. The wires prevented them from plummeting to the ground, “Why you!?” 

“I’m sorry!” Kokichi grasped her arm and the wires above it, “I didn’t want to hurt you but I can’t afford to lose!” Then he began slamming his heel against the place where the arm connected to her shoulder. 

“Don’t do it!” Kaede screamed, “Stop it!” With each kick the arm slid further and further out of it’s socket. 

Until it finally popped out, and sent the assassin down….down…..down. 

\---- 

“Rise and shine Kaito. Wake up. How about a riddle to clear the sleep out of your eyes?” 

WHO IS THE QUEEN? 

\---- 

Kaito woke up to Kokichi running to his side. The smaller boy lifted the chandelier off of him and helped him to his feet. 

“Thank’s Kokichi.” He gasped. 

“I…” He saw Kokichi’s eyes begin to well up with tears, “I’ve done something….terrible!” The taller boy brought him close in a hug as he shook. 

“Kokichi…” He braced the back of his head gently, “What about all those things Kaede said? The Queen Bee? What was she talking about?” Kokichi pulled away with a conflicted look. 

“I’m sorry but...I don’t think now is the right time. Besides….I don’t even know if I’m right about this or not…” His eyes fluttered closed, “But as soon as I know for sure….I’m going to tell you everything. Everything I know.” 

\---- 

“Well would you look at that? I guess she won’t be the queen after all.”


	11. When Is Felicitations a Curse?

Oddly enough the lesson for the next day was about bees. 

“When it comes to creatures that naturally form highly organized societies, there’s no better example than bees.” Mr. Naegi flicked through his slideshow with an almost sad voice, “Take the queen bee. She uses what’s known as the primer pheromone. A pheromone that only she produces in order to assume leadership of the worker bees. This shuts down the reproductive functions and lets her assign tasks like defending the hive. In order to protect the hive from their enemies honey bee workers will go so far as to endanger their own lives during an attack. Of course, they take some losses as a result. But that sacrifice is part of their instinct, to protect the group.” He gazed off into the distance with a far away look in his eye. 

“Mr. Naegi?” Kokichi piped up softly. 

“Oh sorry. I just got lost in thought there.” He smiled at the small boy, “I want you all to know that you can count on me. I’ll teach this class until the very end. That’s the one promise I can make as your homeroom teacher. It’s my job and I will do it.” 

\---- 

“I just can’t help but feel bad for everything we’ve put Mr. Naegi through.” Tsumugi sat on her desk, swinging her legs over the side, “I hope he gets to teach a normal class next time, don’t you?” Neither of them responded, “But enough about that for a moment.” She hopped off and stood straight. The lights in the room turned red, “This is an official announcement! Tonight at midnight, meet me in the tower in room 11037 for the real Class Black orientation.” She grinned with sharp teeth, “If you want to know the truth about why we’re here, I suggest you participate.” 

Kaito watched Kokichi suddenly go tense like a string. 

“Oh have you figured it out already Kokichi?” Tsumugi sang, “That’s all! This announcement brought to you by Tsumugi Shirogane!” 

\---- 

The two boys sat across from each other at the table. Kaito spooned his food into his mouth, noting that Kokichi didn’t touch his yet. Ever since Tsumugi made that announcement he’s been more nervous than ever. 

“Hey, um, Kaito?” He hesitantly looked up at him. 

“What is it?” 

“Well you see, you know that stuff we were talking about the other day? What Kaede said?” 

How could he forget? It’s been eating at him for a while now. 

“What the hell are you thinking talking about all that stuff in the open?” Tsumugi tossed her tray down with a slightly indignant look, “I said everything will be explained tonight didn’t I? Try exercising a little bit of patience. There’s no point in spoiling the fun. You’ve won already.” 

“We’ve...won?” 

“Did you forget that you beat everyone else? Kaito sure did risk his life enough.” 

The taller boy abruptly stood, “I’m done eating.” When Kokichi made the move to stand up to he shook his head, “Take all the time you need. There’s nobody left to attack you.” 

He tried to dismiss the almost frightened look the smaller boy sent him as he left. 

\---- 

Kokichi stayed with Tsumugi for a bit after Kaito up and left. He couldn’t get what Kaede said out of his mind. The Queen Bee stuff….could it be? 

“Well then, I’m sure the chairperson will put a nice pretty bow on all this.” The blue haired girl leaned forward with her head in her hands, “And you’re related to her aren’t you?” 

“I’ve never actually met her before.” He looked down at his hands, “In fact, I’ve had almost no contact with any other members of our clan. All told my life has been pretty normal.” 

“I thought you hated liars Kokichi. There’s nothing normal about living with a target on your back.” She pointed out. When he didn’t respond right away she sat back with a hand up, “Sorry that was probably going too far.” 

“No. You’re right.” He sighed, “You were only stating facts. I guess I’m not….normal.” 

“But you could be.” 

Huh? What? 

“Because unlike us, you don’t actually belong in here. You belong out there in the world of broad daylight.”

\----

Kaito waited in front of the elevator for Kokichi. The smaller boy ran up apologizing for being late. The ride in the elevator felt tense. Much more than the ride up to Kaede’s tea party. There was this...distance between them that wasn’t there before. The two boys entered the room Kaito recognized as the one they’d received their advance notices at. The one where he announced his intentions to protect the smaller boy. 

Tsumugi stood slightly in front of some podium. A row of screens behind her. Next to her was a young woman with blue eyes and short brown hair. 

“Now that the two of you are here we can begin the true orientation!” Tsumugi bowed with a flourish. She gestured to the woman next to her, “This is Mukuro Ikusaba, our beloved chairperson’s twin sister and head of security.” Mukuro said nothing, only nodding at the words, “And now without further ado the lady herself! The chairperson and sponsor of Class Black, Junko Enoshima!” The screens flashed an image of another young woman seated in a chair in a dark room. Her blonde hair was up in two pigtails with bear clips holding them in place. Dark grey eyes pierced the room, making it feel colder. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Momota and Mr. Ouma.” She smiled thinly, “I’m the chairperson of Hope’s Peak. Call me Junko. You’ve both done a wonderful job of overcoming Class Black. So please accept this brief, but sincere offer of felicitations. Congratulations!” She began to clap slowly. It was annoying, and probably mocking. 

“That’s enough already.” Kaito snapped, “You’re gonna explain right? What Class Black is actually about? Why did you assemble all of us at this school? And why did you put us through this hellish game!? Just who are you people and what do you want!?” 

“Do you know what a ritual initiation is?” Junko asked, picking at her fingernails, “It’s a test to measure the worth of an individual. They’re typically put through this grueling ordeal once they reach a certain age. Our clan typically requires the girls of our lineage to undergo such a trial when they reach the age of 15.” The taller boy frowned. If she was talking about girls then...what the hell was Kokichi, a boy, doing here? And if this was a so called initiation as she claimed... The blonde woman smirked, “It’s obvious what you’re thinking, and you’re right Mr. Momota. The sole purpose of Class Black was not to murder Kokichi as you were told, no. It actuality the sole purpose was to pit Kokichi against twelve assassins. To see if he could survive.” Kaito found himself stepping back in shock, “It was all devised to see if Kokichi has what it takes to carry the torch. To lead our clan.” 

“Your clan?” 

“Yes. A vast network of families whose lineage is traced back to one bloodline. We reside in all corners of the world, and we are responsible for everything. In politics, in finance, in military affairs and so much more. Our hand guides the course of history. Manipulating all matters of power and influence. And the one who unifies our clan is the primer. She possesses a rare trait, a kind of magnetism that is usually unique to the women of our clan. Whether they’re willfully acting upon it or it’s an unintentional and unconscious action, these people draw people towards them only to charm them, control them, and manipulate them. The more danger a primer faces the stronger this influence becomes. And the more refined it grows.” Her unsettling gaze landed on Kokichi, who had gone silent and still beside him, “And that’s why the girls of our clan are continuously targeted for death from the moment they are born. Kokichi here, though, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, is a boy. And yet, Kokichi has proven himself to possess great power. And he beautifully passed the initiation of Class Black. He’s certain to become an ideal primer.” 

“He...manipulates people?” He felt sick. Does that mean that he…? 

“Correct.” Junko nodded, “Although I couldn’t honestly say whether he did it intentionally or not with you. So that moment when you chose to step forward and declare yourself as Kokichi’s protector? That was unsurprising to us. It was actually somewhat expected.” 

“You’re wrong!” 

Kokichi’s shout felt sudden and cutting. Much more cutting than that woman’s words. 

“I don’t have any kind of powers at all! I came here because you people said that if I did, if I graduated Class Black I’d be left alone! You said it would be all over that I would get to have a normal life!” He cried, “So all this, this stuff about controlling people isn’t possible! You said it yourself that only the girls in our family can do that!” 

“Then tell me, if you genuinely believe that you lack these powers of persuasion then how were able to survive against 12 trained and highly motivated assassins?” Junko raised an eyebrow challengingly, “You can’t deny that many people have died for you. Willingly sacrificing their lives in exchange for yours. The people at the orphanage who raised you, the hospital staff, close neighbors, your family, and of course your little group D.I.C.E.” Kokichi gave a choked gasp, his hand flying up to grasp the scarf around his neck, “And I know they were all happy to do it. Giving up their lives for you was a privilege to each of them.” 

“No! STOP!” The smaller boy screamed. 

“You stand here today after every attempt that’s been made on your life. What further proof do you need that you’re special?” She continued. 

“Stop saying that!” He shook his head fervently, “That’s not me! I’m not like that!” He suddenly turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room. 

“Wait, Kokichi!” Tsumugi stepped forward as if to follow. 

“No Tsumugi.” Junko waved a hand, “Leave him be. He needs some time alone to think things through. Deep down I’m sure he knows we’re right.” She turned her attention to Kaito, “As for you Mr. Momota, what is it that you most desire in this world?” 

“Desire?” He echoed. 

“Kokichi wouldn’t have won without you clearing the way. So we acknowledge you as a winner of Class Black as well.” The blonde woman shrugged, “Simply name your reward and I’ll have it prepared. There’s no need to give me an answer now. There’s plenty of time to decide. Make sure you think it over carefully.” 

The screens shut off. 

“There you have it!” Tsumugi chirped, “That concludes the orientation! Thank you!” 

\---- 

Kokichi sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. He could feel Kaito eyeing him almost suspiciously from the doorway. 

“I’d heard all the stories.” He finally said, just to break the tension in the air, “I knew that special people like that existed but I never thought that it would have anything to do with me. I mean I’m a boy and every one of those people were girls so it wouldn’t make sense for someone like me…..and my family was always on the outskirts like we didn’t matter to anyone. There’s no way I could ever have the ability rule the clan. It’s just...impossible. At least…..that’s what I thought.” 

“You heard her.” Kaito’s frown deepened, “She said the primer can exert itself without you even being conscious of it. And it only gets stronger the more danger you’re in. So…” 

“Do you..” The smaller boy’s eyes widened, “Are you saying that I manipulated everyone in Class Black to go easy on me!? That’s ridiculous even for you!” 

“You didn’t have to manipulate everyone.” He spat out the words like they were poison, “You just need control over one person. To make him protect you.” It was like a shot to the gut, “If you don’t want me to believe that, then prove me wrong.” 

“But I…” His body began shaking, “I just didn’t want you….I didn’t want to be enemies with anyone….that’s...that’s all!” 

“So basically you’re saying that you can’t prove it.” Kaito turned away. 

He watched the taller boy walk away, feeling more lost and hopeless than ever before. 

There was only one way he was going to get closure here. 

Kokichi pounded on Tsumugi’s door. The blue haired girl opened it with a tired groan. 

“What do you want?” She rubbed at her eye with her hand, “You know how late it is?” 

“I need to speak with Junko.” The small boy demanded, “And in person.” 

\----

“I can’t figure out why I did it. Did I genuinely want to protect Kokichi? Or was he controlling me? How can I prove the real reason? This is just another riddle. Another damn riddle that no one has the answer to.” 

\---- 

Kokichi stood in front of Junko, hands balled up into little fists at his sides. In as strong a voice he could muster he forced out his words. 

“I’ve made up my mind and I’m not joining the clan! I know for a fact that I don’t have the power to control people! The only thing I want is to have a normal life away from all this killing! Just like my family wanted for me before they died!” 

“And are you certain that’s your answer?” 

“Yes I am.” He nodded. 

“Do you honestly believe that all the people who sacrificed their lives for you would be content with that decision?” She laced pale fingers together and smiled knowingly at him. 

“Don’t...don’t ask me that.” All traces of his bravado felt like they were slipping away. 

“Kokichi, if you’ll indulge me there’s something I feel you should see.” Junko looked towards Tsumugi, “Please Tsumugi, you know what I’m referring to. Would you show Kokichi the way there?” 

He was led into a different elevator than the one before. It began descending down. Down further than he thought was possible. 

“This goes really deep.” He wondered aloud. 

“You’ll understand why.” Tsumugi replied in an oddly serious tone, “Only members of the clan and enter passed this point.” The doors opened to a misty room. The two walked out into a large space of stone stairs and honeycomb shaped pillars, “This is the cemetery.” The blue haired girl stopped suddenly in front of him and turned around, “Each and every person enshrined here has given their lives to the clan. Of course, it’s not like there are bones and bodies buried here. This is only a cemetary of names. Our departed are engraved so that their loyalty and sacrifice will never be forgotten. This was originally an actual burial ground. Hope’s Peak Academy was later built in its place.” 

“But why?” Kokichi asked. 

“The one thing you can always find in a school is the laughter of children.” She smiled warmly, “To console the souls of the dead with the voices of children living on into the future. As our gift to you we will never cry, behold unto eternity as we carry on to prevail in this world.” She walked forward, taking his hands in hers, “I know how lonely it must be. Having been born with a power such as yours. This kind of life is the only choice you have. Kokichi, I get it. I was all alone in this world too. Though someone cared enough to save me. And that was the chairperson.” 

“Wait Junko did?” He really couldn’t think of her as saving anyone to be honest. 

“It’s not uncommon for the clan to use its power to save people as well. Please remember that okay?” 

He was allowed to walk around the cemetery for however long he wanted to. Kokichi wanted to find something. A certain group of people…. 

He found them carved next to the names of his family. Six boys and three girls. The closest thing he had to a family after his real one died. D.I.C.E. They’d called themselves that because that’s what their checkered scarves reminded them all of. He placed a hand on the stone, feeling it's cold seeping into his skin. He remembered one of the last times they were all together, celebrating his birthday. He’d thanked them all so many times they got tired of hearing it. 

“No thank you Kokichi for being born! We wouldn’t have such an awesome leader otherwise!” 

Look where that got them. Every one of them dead, just so he could stand here and stare at their names engraved on a piece of marble. If Kaito had died….would he be looking at his name here too? 

“I miss all of you…” His vision went blurry with tears, “Did you guys give your lives to protect me because you loved me? Or because I...I made you?” He heard footsteps coming up behind him. At first he thought it was Tsumugi checking up on him, but when he turned around…. 

“Kaito? Is...is everything okay?” He asked nervously. He’d seemed upset when he left. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking.” The taller boy sighed, “Wondering if there’s a reason you and I met. And what that reason could be. Back before I met you, I simply followed whatever order I was given. I was nothing more than a puppet. Things I cared about, a purpose in life, I didn’t have that stuff. And I wasn’t even aware of the fact that I didn’t have them. But then, I met you. And you showed them to me.” He looked off to the side, with a soft smile, “You taught me how to actually live. It’s as if every day of my life has been leading me to this day. To this moment. Right here, with you.” 

“Kaito…” 

“So thank you, Kokichi. Thank you for everything. I’m truly fortunate to have met you.” Kaito reached into his jacket and pulled out a familiar card, “But that’s the reason why I have no choice but to do this.” 

An….advance notice….. 

STUDENT NUMBER ONE, KAITO MOMOTA. 

Kokichi’s eyes widened as the taller boy drew the sword he didn’t even noticed was hanging by his side. 

He felt like his entire world was crumbling around him.


	12. Therefore, The World Is Filled With What?

“I’ve decided we shall name the child Kaito.” 

“He can’t be the Momota heir….I don’t want him to become a killer. He can’t be like us.” 

“Kaito. If you ever think of killing someone again, remember this shrine.” 

“What’ll that do?” 

“You won’t be able to kill. Because in that shrine, your mother will be watching you.” 

\---- 

Kokichi clutched the advance notice in his hands. 

“Kaito….” His deep purple eyes were wide and confused, “What are you...I just...I don’t understand why….” He didn’t a response, “You honestly want to….kill me?” His breath caught in his throat, “This is wrong! This doesn’t make sense Kaito! Why do you….why now!?” 

“Because I couldn’t before.” Kaito answered simply, with an eerie blank expression, “I was incapable of killing. But now, the spell on me has been broken. I decide which path to follow now!” The taller boy sliced his sword so quickly he barely had time to jerk back. There was a burning sensation across his forehead. Warm blood began running down his face, mingling with the tears there. The sword was leveled with his chest. 

“Please don’t…” He reached out a pale, shaking hand, “Kaito….not you...this just isn’t..” The taller boy swung his sword again. This time he stumbled back until the ground dropped from underneath him and he fell to the level below. When he looked up he saw that sword pointed at him again. He was really going to do it huh…, “I have….one question...before you do it…” He gasped, “Are you going to kill me because you think I betrayed you? Is that the reason why? Do you really believe that? That I controlled you with my power?” 

“I don’t know.” Kaito shook his head, “And I need to. This is the only way to find out for sure. The only way that I can prove it to myself.” 

Shots rang around around them, making the taller boy retreat behind a wall. 

“Kokichi!” A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. He looked up to see…. 

Kaito? 

Wait what was going on? 

“What the hell is she trying to pull?” Kaito growled, “Come on let’s go!” 

They began running. Or the taller boy was and Kokichi was just stumbling along. 

“Kaito hold on!” He struggled to comprehend what was happening, “What’s happening? How can there be two of you?” 

“Cause that’s Tsumugi!” Kaito tossed over his shoulder, “Try and think back on what she told you. About the Momota and Kuzunoha clans. The two most powerful families of assassins. The Momota’s have long specialized in combat assassination techniques while the Kuzunoha’s are well known black arts practitioners.” 

“Like black magic?” 

“They say that, but it’s just hypnosis and mind games. They psychologically manipulate their targets. Rob them of their ability what's real then drive them to their deaths or make them kill other people.” 

“So that other Kaito was really Tsumugi?” 

“That’s my guess. Think about it, she probably put these lights and incense down here because they have a hypnotic effect. Look around. This place is like a stage placed just for her.” 

“But still, assuming that was Tsumugi, why would she try to kill me? I mean she’s the arbitrator of Class Black!” 

“But she never said that she wasn’t an assassin right? From the very moment Class Black ended her plan was to betray you and kill you. And do it while disguised as me. It’s exactly the type of scheme only a Kuzunoha could come up with.” 

Kokichi abruptly stopped in his tracks. He stared at the names that still ran up and down the stones. 

“Even here the clan is still….” He rested his head against the stone, not caring that the blood on his face smeared against the wall. 

“Hey, come on.” Kaito held out his hand. 

“And you’re okay with helping me?” Kokichi closed his eyes, “It could still be true. I really might’ve manipulated you into protecting me. I don’t even know the truth of it. I might have…” He whirled around to face the taller boy, “I might’ve done something awful and completely unforgivable to you!” 

“I’m aware of this.” He nodded with a solemn expression, “And maybe it’s true. Maybe you did use your power to make me help you. I wish I could deny that but I can’t. But still, with you I was able to find something that I’d never had before. The feelings that led me to be your friend, they made me the person I am now.” 

Kokichi gasped as he felt a blade against his arm. Kaito grabbed him and pulled him to his side, drawing out a gun and pointing it at the shadows that the sword had appeared from. A knife was thrown in his direction. The smaller boy watched in confusion as it appeared to pass right through him…. He was pushed off to the side, watching as the two Kaitos began to fight with their knives. 

“Give it up! We know what you’re doing!” One shouted, “Enough parlor tricks already! I made a vow that I would protect Kokichi! There’s nothing that could make me want to kill him!” 

“That’s where you’re wrong!” The other shot back, “I’m killing Kokichi because it’s the only way to help him.” 

“Well I’ve got to be honest, I really thought you were a more logical person.” 

“This is the most logical means. Kill him is the only way to prove anything!” 

Kokichi remembered what he’d told him as he laid on the floor with the sword pointed at his chest, “This is the only way I can find out for sure.” 

“Prove what?” 

“The truth! Kokichi doesn’t even know what he is! Which is why he questions whether or not all this happened just because of the primer!” 

What he’d said in their room before he left, “You heard her. She said the primer can exert itself without you even conscious of it. And it only gets stronger the more danger you’re in.” 

“All of this time protecting him and that’s why you want to kill him?” 

“Killing him and protecting him are one in the same!” 

The one that he was now sure was Tsumugi smirked and lunged at the real Kaito. 

“I have the ability to kill Kokichi!” The real one shouted, “I always have! It doesn’t matter how much he wishes to live! Or how much he exerts his primer!” 

“But living is his greatest wish.” Tsumugi grinned, “And you’d kill it?” 

“If I have to! His wishes can’t control me!” Kaito dodged and slashed at his opponent. 

“If you’re trying to pass yourself off as a Momota,” She forced the knife out of his hand, “Well you’re failing!” 

“It never worked on me!” He jumped back, clenching his hands into fists, “Everything I’ve ever done was of my own will! I’ve chosen this path!” 

Thank you for everything….. 

That’s why….that’s why he was doing this…. 

Kaito tossed Tsumugi onto her back, landing at the smaller boy’s feet. 

“Ow…” Her voice sounded incredibly creepy coming out of the taller boy’s mouth, “He has completely lost his mind. And he had to royally screw up my plan! Still, there’s no way I’ll let you be the one to kill him!” She leapt to her feet and turned around with her knife in the air. There was the distinct sound of a knife embedding itself in flesh and she faltered. Kaito then grabbed her arm and forced the blade around. With a shove it was forced into her ribcage. She collapsed to the ground, coughing and wheezing. Kokichi backed up until he found the knife that had been thrown earlier. He took it into his hands, holding it out in front of him. With a yell he charged at the taller boy. 

“Thank you...I finally understand how you feel now…. Thank you for protecting me all this time. After all the hell I’ve put you through. You still care enough to do this. Thank you so much. I love you...but still! I can’t die yet! I’ll live no matter what!” 

As he crashed into Kaito’s chest, he felt a sharp pain in his own. 

\---- 

“Kokichi’s ability exerts itself strongly when he’s faced with death. So an insincere bluff of possible death won’t work to prove anything. If the will to kill Kokichi can actually exist in his presence, then that will...it has to come from me. And that would mean, my will is free. That Kokichi didn’t manipulate my actions. And that my protection of him, was of my own free will. But to prove all these things…” 

Kaito had stopped the blade Kokichi was holding with his hand. The other….the one holding his own knife...was pressed against the smaller boy’s chest. The handle of the blade being the only thing sticking out of his tiny body. Kokichi gave a quiet, choked gasp before falling sideways. 

“Kokichi!” The taller boy caught him before he could hit the ground, cradling him like the fragile thing he knew that he was. The smaller boy’s eyes were wide and fixated on his face, as if memorizing every detail. He smiled with tears and blood running down his face, “You’re family….and D.I.C.E...they were like me. It was their choice.” Kokichi’s smile widened for a brief moment, before his eyes closed and his body went limp. No...no no no NO what had he done? His vision was blinded by sobs as he held the smaller boy tighter than he ever did while he was alive. 

“Kokichi…..Kokichi….” It felt like the entire room was echoing with the sounds of his tears. 

No. The entire world. 

\---- 

Graduation Day. 

A day that he’d looked forward to since the very beginning. He stood in front of Mr. Naegi, the only one in the big auditorium. 

“And now the presentation of diplomas.” The teacher announced, “Year 10, Class Black, Student Number 13, Kokichi Ouma.” 

“Here!” Kokichi waved, despite knowing full well that he was the only one there. He walked up to the platform with a wince. The air brushing against the thin cut on his forehead was not pleasant. 

“Your diploma of graduation.” Mr. Naegi held up the piece of paper with a serious look on his face. It was actually kind of funny, “Mr. Kokichi Ouma, this form certifies that the aforementioned has completed all coursework.” He offered it to him with his usual carefree smile, “Congratulations Kokichi. You’ve done well.” 

“Thanks a lot!” He grinned, carefully reaching over and grasping the certificate, “This means so much to me! And that’s not a lie.” 

“I’m so proud of you.” He had that look that parents give their kids when they’ve given them a piece of art that they’re going to hang on the fridge later, “It’s just too bad you’re the only one who made it.” 

“Y’know I could take those off your hands for you.” Kokichi tilted his head with a mischievous smirk, “I could probably figure out where everyone’s gone and deliver them to em. Wonder what they’ll say when they see me!” He giggled. He couldn’t wait to see their reactions! 

\---- 

“Who the hell would believe that he would survive that?” Tsumugi pondered from over Junko’s shoulder. 

“All the previous attempts on his life are what saved him.” The blonde haired woman replied simply, “Irony truly is a force of nature.” 

“Think of how surprised Kaito must’ve been. Who would’ve guessed Kokichi’s ribs were made of titanium?” She shrugged, “If they weren’t, that knife would’ve pierced straight through the center of his heart. Talk about tenacious huh?” 

“It’s safe to say you’re pretty tenacious yourself my dear.” 

“Well now I can’t go and die that easily.” 

\---- 

Kaede Akamatsu was seated comfortably in her home, all the repairs to her limbs were complete. Her butler entered the room with a card in his hand. 

“Young Mistress, a notice arrived in the mail for you.” He announced, “It’s regarding the new cybernetic prototypes.” 

“Thanks but can you toss it in the trash?” She sighed. 

“Excuse me mistress?” He blinked in obvious confusion. 

Kaede smiled and gazed out the window, “I’ve been thinking….maybe I’ll just take some cooking classes instead.” 

\---- 

Kirumi stood up after placing incense on her long lost lover’s grave. 

“I’ve made up my mind and today is the last time I can visit you.” She bowed her head, “Clinging to the past serves no purpose. And I have to move on. I’ve apparently got plenty of youth ahead of me. I might as well try to make the best of it right?” 

\---- 

Rantaro, while he was taking a lunch break, answered the call from his sister. 

“Hey Fuyuka! What’s up sis?” He grinned, “Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s on top of the cupboard in the living room. What? Aki did? Well tell her to just put some spit on it and it’ll get better! Oh yeah, I already told them I have to leave early. And I’ve got a surprise! I’m bringing home something nice! Yeah there’s enough for everyone!” 

Sitting next to him was a completed high school entrance exam. 

\---- 

Maki hid in an alleyway. Two nuns from the home began chasing after her. She jumped out and fired twice. Hitting each one in the center of the chest. 

“So no one’s ever gotten out of the home alive huh?” She allowed herself to smile as she walked away, “If that’s true then I guess I’ll have to be the first to do it. Please watch other me Miss Irina.” 

\---- 

In the penitentiary Korekiyo hummed to himself while pulling weeds out of the yard. 

“Now let’s try hard to be a good boy.” He sang under his breath, “I just have to be patient for a few more years. Just have to be patient for a few more years.” 

\---- 

Miu leaned back on a beach chair with her mother by her side. 

“Cheer up already, we’re on vacation.” He chuckled at the pout she sent his way. 

“It’s not fair.” She whined, “Mommy and Daddy were supposed to own this whole beach. If that stupid boy had just died when I tried to kill him…” 

“We don’t need this beach honey.” Her mother ruffled her hair with a fond smile, “Mommy and Daddy are just happy to have you. You know that.” He looked over to see a figure striding across the beach towards them, “Oh hey, here comes Daddy now.” 

Miu waved with a broad smile. She really did miss them, after all. 

\---- 

Himiko sat by Tenko’s hospital bed, hoping that maybe today was the day she’d finally acknowledge her. Talk to her. 

“So…” The red haired girl began nervously, “The doctor I talked to said you’ve healed enough to begin physical therapy...whenever you’re ready. And now that the weather is finally starting to get better, it might be good for you to go outside and get some fresh air and sunshine, y’know?” Still no response huh, “I cut up some apples if you want one?” Nothing there either. She sighed sadly and placed the tray down on the nightstand. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers tightly. She looked up in surprise at the dark haired girl looking straight at her for the first time in weeks. 

“I know I have no right to say this.” Tenko said softly, “But I never once stopped caring for you.” 

\---- 

Angie sat in an art studio, listening to the music all around her. 

“This is where you’re really meant to be.” Atua told her. 

She hummed and nodded in agreement as she added the final touches to a painting. 

\---- 

Shuichi stood on top of a hill, gazing down at the town below. 

“Such a lovely view.” He breathed, “I have a feeling I’ll be okay by myself from now on Shin. Because, just take a look at the world, and how beautiful it all is.” 

He could feel his other half standing next to him, smiling at the view too. 

\---- 

“Kaitoooooo!” Kokichi ran towards him with a paper bag in his arm. 

“Hey hey hey what did I tell you about running?” The taller boy stopped him in his tracks with his hands on his shoulders. 

“That I shouldn’t do it right now.” He pouted. 

“And why is that?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I might reopen the stab wound.” The smaller boy sighed, “You know if you wanted to get to my heart that badly you could’ve just taken me out to dinner.” 

“Oh shut up.” Kaito rolled his eyes and began to walk down the street, “So whatcha got there?” 

“Everybody’s diplomas!” Kokichi grinned, “I got yours if you want it!” 

“Ugh, no thanks.” 

“Whaaat? After all the trouble I went through to get it!? Kaito you’re so mean!” 

The two walked side by side. 

One an assassin who had yet to actually kill anyone. 

One a future leader who wasn’t sure if would or not. 

But both, hopelessly, in love with each other.


End file.
